Spyro's Destiny III
by SSJoel1992
Summary: Spyro is the Spirit Ryuu and Shenron returns as the host of the Dark Ryuu Chi and must be defeated by Spyro before the darkness destroys the Realms. And Kuro must prove he can become King someday. Please read and review!
1. Darkness Approaching

**SPYRO'S DESTINY III**

**Chapter 1**

**Darkness Approaching**

In Artisans, five years have passed since the Outsider Dragons attacked. Peace was returned to the Dragon Realms. Kuro and Suki are married, with no children. The Royal Family members cannot have children until they are King and Queen.

King Spyro stood out at his ledge and stared into the orange sunrise. He was deep in thought, for today was a special day. Today he would finally meet the Ryuu-Chi Wizards.

Ryuu-Chi is the special energy found in the Ryuu Dragons. The power is rare and divine, with the power to bring great destruction or peace to the world.

The sun had completely rised. Spyro said to himself, "It is time." And he flew off.  
Spyro had arrived a few minutes later to a tall tower. The door on the top opened up and Spyro flew into it. When he entered he saw a table with ten figures sitting around it.

The three main creatures introduced themselves. One of them was Ranpu, the lion-like humanoid creature; Master of Normal Ryuu-Chi. The second was Yami, the black wolf-like humanoid creature; Master of Dark Ryuu-Chi. And the third a dragon, a very old white dragon named Waizu who was the leader of all the Ryuu-Chi Wizards and a master of Spirit Ryuu-Chi as well as a Ryuu himself.

"Spyro, I'm glad you could join us!" said Ranpu.

Yami growled and snarled, "It's about damn time you got here! We've been waiting forever!"

Spyro stared straight at Yami and said, "I apologize if I was late, but I left the Dragon Realms as soon as I was supposed to."

Waizu chuckled a little bit and said, "Worry not Spyro. Please excuse Yami, he intends to be a little bit impatient." Yami just continued to glare at Spyro. "But anyways, I have called you here today for a very important reason."

"And what reason would that be?" asked Spyro.

"Well," said Ranpu, "We sense a great evil approaching us!"

"An extraordinary amount of Dark Ryuu-Chi will strike the Realms... no ordinary darkness either, we believe that it will be enough to destroy each Realm one-by-one!" said Yami.

"Yes, normally this darkness could be countered by a few Ryuus. But like Yami said, this will be no ordinary darkness!" added Waizu.

"I see," said Spyro, "Then how can we defeat this darkness if it's so damn powerful!"

Ranpu chuckled a little bit and said, "Well, you don't know that much about Ryuu-Chi do you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro who was beginning to become very confused.

"Normal Ryuu-Chi is inferior to Dark Ryuu-Chi, but there is one element stronger than Dark!! It is a Spirit Ryuu-Chi!" said Waizu.

"That's right," said Yami. "Old Waizu here is a Spirit Ryuu! Thus one of the only people possible of defeating the darkness approaching!" said Yami.

"Indeed, but I am far too old to create enough power, but I can still teach it!" said Waizu. Spyro was starting to catch on.

"So how am I involved in this?" asked Spyro.

"It's simple," said Ranpu. "You are also a Spirit-Ryuu!"

"WHAT?! HOW?!" asked Spyro in a panic.

"You are the next chosen one," answered Yami.

"So how am I different from Kuro?" asked Spyro

"He only has the capability of normal Ryuu-Chi, but you have an inner power granted to a dragon every two hundred years... according to our knowledge you are exactly two-hundred years younger than I!" said Waizu.

"How do you know that it's me?! It could be someone else!" said Spyro.

"Think about how powerful your normal Ryuu-Chi powers are. When you first activated it against Shenron, you were able to fight on equal or better terms even though he had unlocked his powers many years ago. And you were easily able to defeat Kuro, correct?" asked Ranpu.

Spyro sunk a little knowing they were right, "Yeah... I guess so."

"That proves your Ryuu strength, and only a Spirit Ryuu could pull that off!" said Yami.

"But I can only use normal Ryuu-Chi, how can I harness Spirit Ryuu?" asked Spyro.

"With my training and guidance!" declared Waizu, "Before I leave this world I must pass down my teaching to the one who will rid this universe of the great darkness!"

"Ugh... of course, once again I am forced to use my spare time to save the realms! How original!" complained Spyro.

"Very well then! Come back here in one week, then we shall begin your training!" declared Waizu. Spyro was too deep in thought to reply, so he nodded his head and flew off. The Ryuu-Chi Wizards left as well.

In a far off castle, there was a statue of a dragon, covered in body scars. A cloaked figure approached it.

"Master, the Shadow Star is nearly here!" yelled the cloaked figure.

"Good... bring me a descendant of mine... a Ryuu of pure hatred..." said the statue.

"But master... what of you?" asked the cloaked figure.

"I have been alive for over 200 years... I seek death... yet it won't come to me... unless I pass on my sealed power to my flesh and blood!" said the statue.

"Very well... seeing how Spyro would refuse this power, I have no choice but to resurrect Shenron... he will gladly accept your power!" said the figure.

"Then I can rest in peace... but he must do one thing for me!" said the statue. "Kill the one who sealed me!"

"Yes my Lord," said the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure left the castle. The weather outside was dark and cloudy. There was a storm with high winds. The hood of the cloak came off of the figure's head. It was Yami.

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro. I do own Kuro, Suki, Waizu, Yami, and Ranpu.**_

**_Author's Note: Hey, I've been trying to start this story, but my Microsoft Word is being stupid so I have to use Notepad which makes everything worse! _****_Please Review!!!_**

**_My goal is for at least 30 reviews on this story!_**


	2. The Future King

**Chapter 2 **

**The Future King**

"Is that so?" asked Nestor of the Dragon Elders. King Spyro had just finished telling Ember and the Dragon Elders what he was supposed to do.

Cosmos asked, "If you are going to be gone, then who will fill in as King?"

"What about Kuro? He's a wise and powerful dragon!" said Magnus.

"Perhaps," said Titan, "however, though the dragons have accepted that kid as a citizen, I don't think they would accept him as the future king!"

"I could take over for a little while," suggested Queen Ember. The Elders laughed a little.

"Nonsense, Draco declared that only a male can lead!" said Zikomo. Ember sighed.

"Look, I'll train Kuro a little over the next week, maybe by then he could at least fill-in for me," suggested Spyro.

"What if you fail?" asked Nestor, "What if you are killed by this darkness and we need a leader?"

Spyro smirked and said, "If I die, then whether or not the Kingdom likes it or not, Kuro will be King!" Nestor and the others realized this was true.

"Very well, teach him the ways of the King over the next week... Meeting adjourned!" declared Nestor. Spyro and Ember immediately left.

Meanwhile, in Artisans, Kuro, Sparx, and Suki were visited by Hunter and Bianca.

"So how come Jack and Jill couldn't make it?" asked Suki. Suki was as beautiful as ever, and her sapphire necklace was shining brightly.

"Jack is training to become a Ryuu-Chi Wizard," said Bianca, "While Jill is going to become a Ryuu-Chi Warrior!"

"That's amazing!" buzzed Sparx. "But my boy Kuro here is going to become future King of the Dragon Realms!"

"I don't know... I'm not sure if I have what it takes to take Spyro's spot in the circle of life," said Kuro.

"Well maybe you won't... maybe I will become the first female leader!" teased Suki.

Hunter began to bust out laughing. When he was done he managed to say, "A female leader? HA! She'd just 'bleed' all over the Realms!!!" Hunter began laughing again until he was pushed down by Suki and stomped on by Bianca.

"Even in this male dominating world, sexist behavior is unacceptable, Hunter!" said a deep voice. The others looked behind them and saw that it was Delbin, next to him was his son and childhood friend of Spyro and Ember, Flame.

"Hey there guys!" said Sparx.

"Good afternoon everyone," said Flame.

"Hey, you're not starting the party without us, are you?" asked Spyro who just flew in with Ember. Everyone greeted each other, but then Spyro got down to business and explained the situation to his closest friends.

"I see," said Sparx, "Another adventure for all of us?!" The moment Sparx said that, Hunter began jumping in glee.

⌠The three amigos reunited and on another great adventure!■ yelled Hunter.

"I'm sorry guys... but I have to do this one alone," said Spyro. Sparx and Hunter sighed with disappointment, "For now anyway!" Sparx and Hunter lighted up a little again.

"So... I'm really going to be King?" asked Kuro.

"While I'm gone you'll fill in as King... if I die in my mission then you will permanently be King," replied Spyro.

"Dad, I don't think Kuro has enough experience other than watching you be King!" said Suki. Kuro nodded his head in agreement.

"That's why over the next week I will be training him... we'll begin tomorrow, Kuro!" said Spyro. Spyro waved his goodbyes and flew off.

Kuro and Suki were confused. Ember then explained, "You have to understand... he wants to be alone, he discovered a lot about himself today and needs some time to let it sink in... he'll need his rest."

"Yep... that's Spyro for you!" added Sparx.

"Wow... you guys certainly know a lot about daddy," said Ember.

"Of course they do!" said Delbin. "Sparx is Spyro's best friend and has been with him their entire lives, Ember and Flame were his childhood friends, not to mention Ember is his wife, Hunter and Bianca were his foster parents for about five years!" Sparx, Ember, Flame, Hunter, and Bianca smiled and chuckled a little bit reflecting on their lives with Spyro.

"Yep, Spyro has had a huge influence on all of our lives... especially since he's saved them multiple times!" said Flame.

"I've stuck by him through thick and thin, and he's done the same for me! It saddens me that he'll actually be gone for a while, ever since we've met we've been together everyday! But I am so proud of him!" buzzed Sparx. A tiny nearly microscopic tear dropped from Sparx's eyes. Everyone began to leave, night had fallen.

Meanwhile, out in the scarce Outlands...

"It's so lonely here!" announced a sadistic cruel voice, "No fellow Outsiders... no daughter... no son, adopted or not..."

"Oh come on now!" said another voice, "It's not that bad... at least you have me!" joked the voice. A figure stepped out on two legs out of the darkness. It was Panthera.

"Be quiet you idiot! I'd rather have that pesky annoying Sapphire here than you!" said the voice.

"You know you don't mean that... besides she's dead!" said Panthera.

"You're right..." said the voice who began to walk out of the shadows. "And I'm the one who killed her!" The creature revealed herself as Kirai.

"Indeed... and we all know that the dead cannot come back," said Panthera.

Another creature walked into the cave they were dwelling in, "I beg to differ!"

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Ember, Flame, or Delbin. I do own Kuro, Suki, Kirai, and Panthera**.

I made some changes to Chapter One, nothing too drastic, but still might want to check it out...


	3. A King's Legacy

**_A/N: Somewhat of an important change to Chapter 1, it'd be best to check it out! Sorry, I'm a lousy author, hahaha._**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**A King's Legacy**

Back in the Outlands...

"Who the hell are you?" asked Panthera.

"Show yourself or be killed!" yelled Kirai.

"My name is Yami," said the figure stepping out of the shadows, "And I honestly don't think that a normal dragon such as yourself has even the slightest chance of taking me out." Kirai growled.

"Yami?" said Panthera. "The Dark Sorcerer?"

"Yes... I have been called that before," said Yami.

"What do you want from us?" asked Kirai.

"Well, I have been informed that you two are extreme followers of Shenron, right?" asked Yami. Both nodded. "My master Doki is an ancestor of Shenron... and only a Ryuu of his blood can take on his power! His son Fang and grandson Draco weren't Ryuus, and kept the secret of his strength hidden to Shendu and Shenron."

"And?" asked Panthera.

"Well Doki has been sealed away with his Dark Ryuu-Chi, and he has decided that it's time for his eternal rest. But he wishes to pass his power and knowledge on to his great-grandson Shenron!" said Yami.

"Don't get me wrong... he would've loved that kind of power, but Shenron died twenty-five years ago!" said Panthera.

"I know... but I have the power to bring him back!" said Yami.

"Really now?" asked Kirai. "There must be some sort of tribute."

"There is one thing!" said Yami. "We must sacrifice his own son or daughter... if that's okay with you, Kirai?"

Kirai paused for a little bit, "Kousen abandoned me... I hold no love for her any longer. If it is to bring back my beloved Shenron, then go ahead!" Panthera was shocked to hear Kirai say this.

Even Yami was somewhat surprised to get this kind of answer from Kirai so quickly. He then said, "Excellent... I will get everything ready... we will meet back here in one week. Then we will attack the Ryuu-Chi Temple."

"Why do we have to do that?" asked Panthera.

"Waizu isn't there... the Ryuu-Chi Temple is at it's weakest right now we should destroy it while we have the chance, before they become a threat... you will take care of the Ryuu-Chi Warriors, while Kirai handles the Ryuu-Chi Wizards!" said Yami.

"And what will you do?" asked Kirai.

"I will have the most difficult task... I will have to fight Ranpu!" said Yami. "I must go and get the spell ready... in the meantime you should get ready for this... be prepared!" Yami vanished.

Meanwhile, back in Artisans...

The sun was just barely up... Spyro and Kuro stood atop the ledge of the bridge.

"Kuro," began Spyro. "I'm going to teach you in the same way my father, Shendu, taught me..."

"Yes my King!" replied Kuro.

"Out of all the Kings that the Dragon Realms have seen, the most notable were Horus, Doki, Fang, Draco, Shendu, Shenron, and myself. Each King has surpassed the one before it, excluding Shenron and Doki," said Spyro.

"Ugh... is this going to be a history lesson?" asked Kuro.

"Yeah... so pay attention!" said Spyro. "Almost 250 years ago, back in the Forgotten Realms the Dragons were corrupt. There was no government or anything. It was complete anarchy! But one dragon stepped up and demanded order. He quickly became known as King Horus. Like most of the Royal Family Tree, he was a black colored dragon."

"What's your point?" asked Kuro.

"My point is that there is no Kingdom without a King. The dragons need an intelligent leader!" said Spyro. "Eventually, Horus died of old age, and his son Doki took the throne. Most of the records during his reign have been removed from history, but one thing I know is that he was a Shadow Ryuu. How he got the power and how he died is unknown. But he had a son, Fang. When the Rhynocs entered and demanded war, Fang fought back! Fang and his well-led army won!"

"In the times of war, the dragons need a courageous leader!" said Kuro.

"That's correct," said Spyro with a smile. "Years later, Fang died, but his son Draco stepped up. Draco made peace with the Rhynocs, specifically with their leader, Golem. But when the Sorceress took over, she banished the dragons. Draco founded these realms and dubbed them the Dragon Realms! He found natural resources including food, homes, and water."

"King Draco represents a wise leader!" said Kuro.

"Exactly! You're getting the hang of this!" said Spyro. "The next King was my father Shendu! Shendu made peace with the local creatures, the gnorcs, dragonflies, fodder, and fairies."

"So your father was a generous, kind King!" said Kuro.

"Hahaha, indeed he was!" said Spyro. "Now it's my turn... many decades ago, the Three Realms were in constant danger and under attack! And I was the one that saved all three of them. And when Shenron took over the Kingdom, I came back to defeat him and save the Dragon Realms once again!"

"You are the heroic King!" said Kuro with excitement.

"So I've been told," said Spyro.

"Thanks Spyro... this little lesson has cleared up a few things. I know what I must be to be King!" said Kuro.

"Yes, but..." said Spyro. "You must discover your destiny! At the end of this week you will know what makes you a unique King!" said Spyro.

Kuro smiled gallantly and said, "With your help I can't go wrong!"

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro. I do own Kuro, Yami, Kirai, Panthera, Doki, Draco, Fang, Horus, Ranpu, Waizu, Shendu, and Shenron.**


	4. Attack on Ryuu Chi Temple

**Chapter 4 **

**Attack on Ryuu-Chi Temple**

Six days have past since Spyro had begun to teach Kuro. Waizu was at the Ryuu-Chi Temple. Him and Ranpu were on top of the tower. The tower was located in an area known to few, it stood on the clouds of the heavens.

Waizu looked over to Ranpu and said, "I must depart. I will be at my home at Olympus, Spyro already knows to meet me there. Goodbye my friend."

"Yes sir, goodbye," said Ranpu. Waizu took flight towards Olympus. Not too far away stood Panthera watching Waizu as he flew away.

"So that's the all-powerful Spirit Ryuu, huh?" he said to himself. Panthera disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Dragon Realms, Spyro was ready to take his leave. With him were his closest friends; Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Suki, Ember, and Kuro.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back everyone... but I feel as if it doesn't matter because I left the Dragon Kingdom in good hands," said Spyro. Kuro grinned. "Goodbye everyone!" Everyone said their goodbyes back, and Spyro was on his way to Olympus.

* * *

In the Outlands, Kirai and Yami were waiting for Panthera to return. In the blink of an eye a poof of black smoke appeared with Panthera in it. He nodded at Yami who then declared, "It is time!" The three of them disappeared.

* * *

At Olympus, Waizu had been waiting for a few hours, but Spyro had finally arrived. Mount Waizu was a beautiful location. There was a beautiful green grass across a plain with forests, a lake, and a river stream. And in the middle of it all was a small castle.

Waizu stepped out of his castle to greet his pupil, "King Spyro, it is in honor to have you in my homeland."

"I may be King, but you are the Master Ryuu-Chi Wizard. If anything I should be my honor to be here!" said Spyro.

Waizu chuckled a little bit, but then he regained his composure, made a straight face and with no hesitation he said, "That's enough of that. It's time to get down to business!"

Spyro flinched a little bit and said, "What?!"

"The Shadow Star is coming to the Forgotten Realms in a matter of weeks, possibly days, I'm not sure," said Waizu, "And if the approaching darkness manages to receive it's great power, than no matter your strength all of the Realms will fall!"

Spyro was speechless for a second but then he spat out, "What the hell is the Shadow Star?!"

"The Shadow Star is basically a large orb of Dark Ryuu-Chi... a thousand years ago a portion of it landed in the Forgotten Realms. That darkness was absorbed by a Ryuu... and that Ryuu was given extraordinary power, nearly equal to that of mine. I barely killed him!" said Waizu.

"So there is going to be another Shadow Ryuu?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, and I don't know how," said Waizu. "Only a Ryuu of pure hatred can harness Dark Ryuu-Chi. That dark power is not something you're born with."

"It can't be Kuro!" said Spyro.

"It's not. And since you, me, and Kuro are the last living ones I honestly don't understand!" said Waizu. "The prophecies never lie!"

"I don't care Waizu. I'm going to kill the Shadow Ryuu, destroy the Shadow Star, or die trying!" declared Spyro with a look of brave confidence.

Waizu smiled as well and said, "Good, that's what I want to hear. Your training begins now!" yelled Waizu. "First, let us spar!" Waizu breathed out a blue flame, equaled out by Spyro's red flame. The training had finally begun!

* * *

Back at the Ryuu-Chi Temple, Yami and Panthera were flying on Kirai's back. Inside of the temple, everything was normal and peaceful. But that changed as soon as Kirai created a giant ball of fire that created an explosion. There was a big hole in the tower that the three villains entered through. The Ryuu-Chi Wizards and Warriors were on full alert now and began to fight back.

Panthera fought against the Ryuu-Chi Warriors, including Jill. There were 15 Ryuu-Chi Warriors all against Panthera. Panthera pulled out his bow and arrows, and put five arrows onto his bow. He shot out the five arrows and killed five warriors. Nine remained.

There were seven of the ten Ryuu-Chi Wizards present, including Jack. Jack summoned a small amount of energy that she shot at Kirai. Kirai was hurt by it, and she tail-whipped the young rabbit into the wall, knocking him out. Kirai turned around and shot out a big flame of fire, killing two of the Ryuu-Chi Wizards.

Yami was walking up the stairs, toward the top. On the top of the tower, Ranpu stood there... waiting.

Panthera displayed how great of a warrior he is as he was competing with 15 of the greatest warriors. Certain warriors that are as skillful as Panthera and Hunter are strong enough that they can compete with, and possibly defeat, creatures that use magic and may seem more powerful. An example is that Hunter is stronger than Bianca, and how Panthera was able to compete with Shendu before his death. Panthera pulled out his explosive arrows and killed seven Ryuu-Chi Wizards in a large explosion. Panthera then pulled out his sword, decapitated one warrior and slashed another. The only one left was Jill.

Kirai grew bored of her fight, so she used her strongest attack, the great fire vortex she used to kill Sapphire. The fire vortex killed four of the Ryuu-Chi Wizards. Kirai forgot about Jack, so she decided she would watch Panthera's battle.

Yami opened the door to the room of the highest room. Ranpu turned around and saw his fellow Ryuu-Chi Wizard. "So Yami, you're behind all of this?" asked Ranpu.

"That's right... but I am not the 'approaching darkness', as you can clearly see I am not a Ryuu," said Yami.

Ranpu laughed and said, "Really now? I hadn't noticed."

"Figures," said Yami. "You lions have always seemed like the dumb ones."

Ranpu stopped laughing and got himself into a fighting stance. Ranpu said, "Yami, either kill or be killed!"

Yami got into a fighting stance too and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Ranpu said, "Over the last hundred years of magic and hard work, I have finally mastered Ryuu-Chi. I'll finally be able to test it out on a worthy foe!" Ranpu gathered a blue fireball in one hand and a red fireball in the other. He threw the blue one first, which was dodged by Yami. Ranpu then threw the red one which was destroyed by a ball of dark energy created by Yami.

Ranpu summoned the separate fireballs in his hands once again, but this time gathered his hands together and formed a purple fireball which he quickly thrusted towards Yami. Yami summoned a shield of dark energy. When the purple fireball hit, it created an explosion ending in Yami being thrown up against the wall.

Yami got back up and said, "Impressive!" then he thought to himself 'If it weren't for my quick thinking, that would have killed me!'

Yami and Ranpu charged towards each other.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Hunter, or Bianca. I do own Waizu, Yami, Ranpu, Jack, Jill, Suki, and Kuro.**


	5. The Ancient Legend

**A/N- Normally I'd release a chapter once a week, but consider this a Thanksgiving present. It's a long chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

**The Ancient Legend**

Spyro and Waizu, both out of breath, finished their sparring match. Spyro seems to be the winner. "Good job, Spyro," said Waizu.

"Thank you, sensei," said Spyro. Spyro caught his breath and asked, "Master Waizu, could I ask what Spirit Ryuu-Chi is?"

Waizu caught his breath and answered, "I'd be glad to. The thing that separates us from the other Ryuus is that beyond our shared hidden power, lies another layer of hidden strength. Before the Realms existed, there was pure nothingness. But out of the nothingness came three great spirits, or gods if you will. Tenchi, Jouten, and Akuma. Jouten was the superior, while Tenchi and Akuma were thought to be equals. With Tenchi created the Realms and Jouten created life to inhabit these Realms."

"Oh great," said Spyro. "Another lecture!"

"This is valuable information Spyro, I'd listen up if I were you," said Waizu, "Cheetahs, Rabbits, Gnorcs, Dragonflies, Fairies, Riptocs, and other creatures were made. And Jouten decided that he should make one creature that would be above all others, and that creature was the Dragon. All was at peace, until Akuma, who began to feel inferior, created negative emotions and whatnot. This lead to corruption, denial, greed, wrath, war, and many other bad things. Tenchi decided to step it up a notch. He created an energy source that would be known today as Ryuu-Chi. Rarely, he chooses dragons to host this power. Akuma felt inferior once again, so he created Dark Ryuu-Chi. He used this energy on Ryuus corrupted by evil and hatred, and they used the energy to destroy the Realms that Akuma set out to destroy. With this deadly power, Akuma was the superior god!"

"I see, but what are these gods today?" asked Spyro.

"I'm getting there, hold on a little!" said Waizu. "Jouten finally stepped in, he teamed up with Tenchi. They used their superior power to kill Akuma. But since Akuma was a god, he was not completely gone. His spirit was, but his power still remains."

"It's the Shadow Star isn't it?" asked Spyro.

"Indeed," said Waizu. "Now that 'Akuma' was no longer a spirit, there was nothing that Jouten could do to destroy the dark power. But Tenchi devised a plan. Tenchi granted Jouten the ability to give his power to the Ryuus. But Jouten would not do this much. In fact he would only do it twice. And both were for certain reasons. Two hundred and forty-five years ago, Jouten finally tested this on me. Because he foresaw that a small portion of the Shadow Star would break off and find a host. So I was gifted with Spirit Ryuu-Chi. And I one day destroyed the Shadow Ryuu."

"All right, what else?" asked Spyro.

"Forty-five years ago, Jouten foresaw that the Shadow Star would finally come into contact with the Realms. But since this was the entire Shadow Star, all of Akuma's power, Jouten decided he must go to desperate measures! He made Tenchi the superior and only god, because Jouten sacrificed his spirit to trade his power into you! You are his prophet Spyro!" said Waizu.

Spyro sighed and stated, "Why is it that every single day, I find out something that makes me even more unique"

"Stop complaining Spyro," said Waizu. "Rest assure, you are not Jouten, just the host to his holy power. You are the only hope to put an end to the battle that started when all life began! Even though Spirit Ryuu-Chi is superior to Dark Ryuu-Chi, you must realize that your chances of victory are slim. But I'm here to help you! Tenchi has kept me alive for a reason!"

Spyro paused for a while to take all this information in. He finally said, "All right Waizu, enough joking around. Teach me to summon my Spirit Ryuu-Chi!"

Waizu smiled and said, "Very well."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Ryuu-Chi Temple, all of the battles were raging on.

Yami and Ranpu were exchanging blasts. Red, blue, purple, and black blasts were flying by constantly. But the two wizards were growing tired. Yami pointed both hands up at the roof, his palms were flat and he created a huge blast of black energy. The roof now had a big hole in it. Yami jumped up and through it, as did Ranpu.

"What is your reasoning for this?" asked Ranpu. "Why are you betraying the Ryuu-Chi temples?"

"My past master seeks eternal rest, my future master seeks destruction, I must assist them!" yelled Yami.

"Doki? I thought you were done with that?!" asked Ranpu.

"No Ranpu. Not until my future master returns! And when he does, I will be done with Doki. Then my new master will absorb the Shadow Star, and the Realms will crumble under his great strength!" yelled Yami.

"If you don't plan on resurrecting Doki, then the only other Ryuu with the requirements of being a Shadow Ryuu is... Shenron?!" asked Ranpu.

"Oh yes, a descendant of Doki. But more evil, and more powerful!" said Yami.

"It doesn't matter, Spyro will stop him! He did it once, he can do it again!" yelled Ranpu.

"Moron, in the end I will prove that Akuma is superior to Jouten! Just as I am superior to you!" yelled Yami. "I didn't think I'd have to use 'this spell' but I might as well!"

* * *

Panthera was now fighting Jill. Panthera knew that Jill was Hunter's daughter. "You there, young girl, pick up your sword!" said Panthera.

Jill picked her sword up and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Panthera, the rival of your father, Hunter! Once I kill you and your brother over there, I'll kill your father," said Panthera.

"I remember the stories my father told me... I hate to disappoint you, but my father doesn't see you as that big of a threat, he barely has a motivation to fight to the death!" said Jill.

Panthera grinned and said, "You're wrong, once I kill you, revenge will be his motivation for our fight!" Panthera charged over at Jill. They exchanged a few clashes of their swords, but Panthera found an open spot and kicked Jill down.

Jill asked, "What do you have against my father?"

Panthera replied, "Other than him being a worthy rival there is something else that he is unaware of."

"And what is that?" asked Jill.

"A long time ago, when I was a child, I used to live in Avalar. The panthers were at war with the cheetahs. That's what fuels mine and Hunter's rivalry! After much bloodshed, the cheetahs were in the superior position. They killed my parents! After that, all that was left was me! Just a small child that was no threat at all!!! One chased me down and attempted to kill me, but that's when I was saved by Lord Shenron! Shenron showed me the power I could get through revenge!" said Panthera. Kirai stood there and watched on. Little to her knowledge, Jack woke up. "During Avalar's civil war between Summer Forest and Winter Tundra, the rest of the cheetahs were killed off except one. That one cheetah ended the war, that one cheetah was the hero of Avalar, that one cheetah was your father Hunter! You and him are the only cheetahs left, therefore I must fulfill my revenge of my hatred for cheetahs on you two!"

"MY FATHER IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR SLAUGHTERING YOUR RACE!!!" yelled Jill.

"You just don't understand! He would feel the same way if the panthers were victorious, and I became the great hero of Avalar!" said Panthera.

"Spare me your pathetic life story!" said Jill. "Oh yeah, don't ever lose focus on your fight!" At that moment, while laying on the ground, she tripped Panthera. She got up and he fell down. She raised her sword up and attempted to thrust it into him.

Panthera, however, grabbed the sword with his hands. He caught it by the sides with his palms. He overpowered her and threw the sword behind him. Panthera picked her up by the neck and threw her up against the wall. Panthera walked over to where Jill was sitting up against the wall.

"It's over cheetah!" yelled Panthera. Panthera thrusted his sword towards Jill. Jill closed her eyes and struggled to get away. Fresh blood flew up in the air.

When Jill opened her eyes and saw the blood scattered on the floor, she checked to make sure it wasn't hers. But when she looked in front of her to see where Panthera was, she saw the back of her brother Jack, with a sharp blade right through the center.

"What the?" said Panthera.

"Brother?" asked Jill. "Why?" Kirai dumbly looked over to where she thought Jack once was. She was disappointed in herself for not defeating him, but was delighted with his current condition.

Jack, who was clearly struggling to his death said, "A wise dragon once told me that the definition of being a hero is to sacrifice yourself for the good of others. And so I shall!" Jack was dead.

"Aw, how sweet!" said Panthera. "Too bad you don't carry your father's genes... stupid rabbit!" Panthera raised his leg up and put his foot on Jack to pull the sword out of him.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Jill.

"Don't worry about it... you'll be reunited with him shortly!" declared Panthera.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the roof...

"DARK ARTS: DARK STORM OF DESTRUCTION!!!" yelled Yami. As soon as he said that, the heavens turned black. Black clouds hovered over the tower, and shot out lightning at the tower. The winds picked up, the tower was starting to collapse. The sky began to rain fire.

Ranpu realized that he had been beaten. But he chose that instead of dying, he must retreat. "Sorry Yami, but I must search for survivors!"

Ranpu teleported down to the room where Jill was. Panthera raised his sword and attempted to decapitate Jill, but he was shot at with a red flame. Panthera dodged it, but doing so he was far from Jill.

"Who is this guy?" asked Kirai who got back into a fighting stance.

"My name is Ranpu, master of Ryuu-Chi!" said Ranpu. Ranpu ran over to Jill and grabbed her arm. "Ryuu-Chi Warrior, we must leave now. Yami is about to destroy the temple!"

"But my brother!!! I can't leave him!" yelled Jill with tears running down her face.

"Sorry dear, but he's gone," said Ranpu. Ranpu activated a spell and in the blink of an eye, he and Jill were gone.

Yami showed up in the room. "The temple is collapsing, we must go now!" said Yami.

"Was the mission a success?" asked Kirai.

"Other than the escape of Ranpu and the young girl, yes!" said Yami. Yami and Panthera jumped on Kirai's back. Kirai exited the temple and flew away. Yami looked back at the temple. The temple was on fire and was experiencing heavy damage. It finally fell down...

* * *

**Disclaimer- do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Hunter, or Bianca. I do own Waizu, Yami, Ranpu, Jack, and Jill.**

**I was originally going to leave the chapter at a cliffhanger after it said _"Fresh blood flew up in the air."_ but I decided not too, consider it your second Thanksgiving gift. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Disbelief in Kuro

**Chapter 6 **

**Disbelief In Kuro**

In Artisans, all the dragons of the Dragon Kingdom gathered, for the Dragon Elders had an important announcement. Nestor, Titan, Cosmos, Magnus, and Zikomo stood on the ledge, behind them stood Kuro, Sparx, Suki, and Ember.

Ember looked over to Kuro and whispered, "Are you nervous, dear?"

"A little bit," confessed Kuro.

"Why's that?" asked Sparx.

Kuro sighed and said, "I just don't think that the other dragons trust me."

"Who cares, they have no choice," said Suki. "Daddy trusted you, and he's King! Besides one day they'll have to trust you! No matter what, you'll be King, you can't escape your destiny!"

"Thanks I guess," said Kuro.

Nestor stepped over towards the end of the ledge and spoke, "Creatures of the Dragon Realms! Your beloved King will be absent for an unknown amount of time. But the dragons need a leader. King Spyro is leaving his leadership in the hands of his future successor; Prince Kuro!"

Kuro stepped forward to the edge. He looked down and saw all the creatures start to gossip. A few words that stuck out included; 'The Outsider?', 'Why would he trust the throne with this Outsider?', and 'No way is this Outsider cut out to be King!'.

Kuro was slightly nervous but yelled out, "Everyone! I know that I have a shameful past, and I'm not proud of it. But I've changed a lot! I promise you that I am trustworthy!" Kuro roared to declare is role as 'King'. The other dragons were hesitant at first, but finally gave in and roared back.

* * *

But in Avalar, it was a happy day for Hunter and Bianca. But that would change soon. Hunter and Bianca were invited to a ceremony in Autumn Falls. Hunter was going to receive an award of past heroism. There were many creatures there including Zoe, Elora, and Moneybags. The person who was hosting the awards was none other than the Professor.

"Today is the day where we recognize a special hero, a hero that if he ceased to exist, Avalar would certainly not be the same place," said the Professor.

Hunter and Bianca were looking around, trying to scout out Jack and Jill. "Don't worry about it Bianca, they're probably busy with business in the Ryuu-Chi Temple," said Hunter.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Bianca.

"Boy, I can't wait to see the look on my boy's face when he sees my award!" said Hunter in glee.

The Professor continued on, "Many years ago, slightly before Ripto attacked, Avalar was nearly finished with the civil war between Summer Forest's cheetahs, and Winter Tundra's panthers. The evil panthers were wiped out, but they did have a back-up plan. They released the Ice Witch from her slumber. All seemed doomed, but one gallant hero stepped up and defeated the great threat to Avalar. And that gallant hero was... Hunter! Please come forward!"

The crowd started to cheer, and Hunter walked up to the stage that the Professor was on. Hunter kneeled down so that the Professor could put the gold medallion around his neck. Hunter got up and took a bow. The crowd continued to cheer.

Today seemed like one of the greatest days in the world to Hunter, but that feeling would change shortly. Night fell, so Hunter and Bianca returned to Summer Forest.

After a romantic date by moonlight, the happy couple decided it was time to go home. When they were a few yards away from their tree house, Bianca's ears started to twitch. She said, "There's someone in our home... crying. I think it's Jill!" As soon as she finished that, Hunter and Bianca rushed up to their house.

When they opened the door, they saw Jill sitting on the chair, curled up and crying. Across the room stood a lion. When they asked what's wrong with Jill, she tried to tell them, but over her loud sobbing, they couldn't make out the duologue.

Hunter looked over to Ranpu and asked who he was. Ranpu replied, "I am Ranpu, a highly-regarded Ryuu-Chi Wizard. First of all, let me say it is an honor to be in the presence of Hunter, the great cheetah, the hero of Avalar, and the father of two powerful children!"

"Thank you, Ranpu... but what's wrong with Jill, and where's Jack?!" asked Hunter. Bianca figured it out on her own and began to cry as well.

"Hunter... a few hours ago the Ryuu-Chi Temple was attacked and destroyed. Many people were killed," said Ranpu.

"I SAID WHERE'S JACK?!" yelled Hunter.

"Jack is dead... he was killed, Jill and I are the only survivors," said Ranpu in grief.

Hunter's spirit sank a lot, "Who and how?"

"Jack's death was not for nothing, he sacrificed himself to save Jill... your son was a hero!" said Ranpu.

Hunter managed to smile in pride of his son, but then he asked, "Who killed him?"

"I thought they were all extinct... but it was a black panther," said Ranpu.

Bianca figured out who it was and cried some more, holding Jill in her arms. Hunter's eyes widened and he said, "No... it couldn't have been... not him!"

"The panther's name was Panthera," said Ranpu.

Hunter clenched his hands into a fist and began to shake. He became extremely furiated. He realized that his rivalry was not just for fun anymore, he decided he must kill Panthera no matter what. "Thank you Ranpu... if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you leave for now," said Hunter.

"I understand," said Ranpu. Ranpu left. Hunter walked over to his family, all were in each other's arms... crying.

Ranpu decided he must try to get more information on Yami's plans. Once he found more information, he would report to Waizu.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Olympus...

"Spyro! That was amazing!" yelled Waizu.

Around Spyro there was a light white aura surrounding him. The aura faded. Spyro seemed extremely exhausted, as all he could say was, "Sorry... about the... forest."

The forest was completely destroyed, a huge crater lied where the forest once was. "Don't worry about it," said Waizu. "I can fix that with a spell!" Spyro passed out from exhaustion. "That ends step one, only a few more to go... I suppose I better let him rest."

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Hunter, Bianca, Moneybags, Elora, or the Professor. I do own Kuro, Suki, Waizu, Ranpu, and Jill.**


	7. Waizu's Story

**This story will feature "flashbacks" a few times. When this happens I'll create a page break/line and put the character's name right under the line. All flashback text will be in italics and will be told in first-person narration.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 **

**Waizu's Story**

Far away, in a distant land, at Yami's castle...

Ranpu was outside of the castle, about to enter. He was completely prepared. He was well rested and confident. Ranpu entered the castle.

The hallways and corridors were very dark, and it would be nearly impossible to see if not for the lighted torches on the walls. One of the walls had a huge painting on it. The painting contained a black dragon, with many battle scars throughout his body. He looked like Shenron, only smaller. Ranpu analyzed the picture for a second and whispered to himself, "Doki!"

Ranpu began to hear whispering. It was coming from what appeared to be the central room on the highest level of the castle. Ranpu walked towards it. He heard three creatures talking.

"I don't understand, Yami," said what sounded like a female dragon. Ranpu knew it was Kirai. "Why is killing Ranpu, Waizu, Kuro, and Spyro such a big deal to you?"

"It's simple," said another voice easily identified as Yami. "They have the ability to harness Ryuu-Chi! Though it is minor, they are still threats!"

"What about this all powerful Dark Ryuu-Chi?" asked the voice identified as Panthera.

"Dark Ryuu-Chi is all powerful!" yelled Yami. "In fact the only essence that has even the slightest capabilities of defeating it is Spirit Ryuu-Chi!"

"Then why don't we just kill Waizu and Spyro?" asked Panthera.

"We don't stand a chance! Only Dark Ryuu can!" yelled Yami. "Spirit Ryuu-Chi is invincible to everything but Dark Ryuu-Chi. Dark Ryuu-Chi is invincible to everything but Spirit Ryuu-Chi, or a large sum of normal Ryuu-Chi!"

There was a moment of silence for a while. Ranpu kept quiet. Panthera finally said, "So if Ranpu and Kuro were to team up, they could be a potential threat to Shenron!"

"That's correct," said Yami. "Unless the Shadow Star arrives. If it is absorbed, it will create enough power that a Spirit Ryuu would fail to defend themselves!"

Ranpu said to himself, "So, all I have to do is wait... then me and Kuro can stop the Shadow Ryuu!"

Ranpu began to walk away, but then he heard a different voice. The voice stated, "Now, now, don't leave so soon!" Ranpu's eyes widened. He knew he had been discovered. He attempted to run for it, but he was stopped by Kirai and Panthera.

The duo grabbed Ranpu and Yami sealed his power so he could not escape.

The strange voice yelled out, "Bring him to me!" The duo took Ranpu into the room. The room was covered with books, potions, strange symbols, and a vast amount of other things.

Ranpu looked around and saw Yami, Kirai, and Panthera. He looked around to see what the fourth voice was.

"Ranpu, how nice of you to join us!" said Yami. "This is a delightful surprise, we were just plotting on your murder!"

Ranpu let out his inner lion and growled out of anger. The statue began to glow from it's eyes and mouth. The glow took on a dark purple color. Ranpu now noticed the statue and said, "Doki? But Waizu killed you!"

"Did he now?" asked the statue of Doki. "That's strange because last I remembered, he didn't have the courage to kill his friend... but he was cruel enough to seal me into eternal damnation!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Olympus, Spyro was awake and was eating some sheep. "So Master Waizu, how did I do?" asked Spyro.

"Though you lacked control over the Spirit Ryuu-Chi, your power was extraordinary!" said Waizu in pride.

Spyro snickered and said, "See, my 'destined battle' should be easy!"

Waizu stared at him with serious intent, "Though your Spirit Ryuu-Chi is far more powerful than mine ever was, you are no where near powerful enough to face the Shadow Star's Shadow Ryuu!"

Spyro pondered on those two words 'Shadow Ryuu'. He thought for a while, and asked, "Waizu... tell me of your encounter with the a Shadow Ryuu." said Spyro.

Waizu sighed and said, "Hopefully my story will enlighten you, that way you may learn from my mistake."

* * *

_Waizu:_

_Many years ago, more than 200 years ago, the dragons lived in the Forgotten Realms. It can be assumed that this was around the time Akuma was defeated. All Ryuus were extinct long ago. The Dragons had not witnessed the birth of one in hundreds of years, but that changed one day. Two eggs were discovered as Ryuus, one was an orphan, while the other was a Prince; the son of King Horus._

_Both eggs hatched, both were males. One was white, the other black. Horus took his son and named him Doki. The Dragon Elders named me Waizu. Doki had red flames and mine were blue._

_Doki was a great dragon. He was very strong, and everyone seemed to like him. We grew up together and were best friends. Being an orphan, I had no one growing up. No family or friends, except Doki. He was the only one who treated me like a fellow dragon._

_As the years changed, we did not. With Doki's help, I began making friends. In fact, I even fell in love with a dragoness. Azula was her name. She was a beautiful blue dragon. She was part of the Crystal Lineage. She was the dragoness to bare my child. (_Spyro paused for a while, his mother Sapphire was part of the Crystal Lineage, which meant Azula and Waizu were ancestors of Spyro).

_Anyways, by the age of seventeen, Horus was teaching Doki the ways of the Dragon King. Doki was very intelligent and wise, much like the rest of the royal family. As you already know, Doki one of your ancestors._

_But then, during the Year of the Dragon, I was confronted by the Dragon Elders. They announced to me that they had strong reasons to believe that I was the Spirit Ryuu! Everyone was surprised, but soon I was praised. Everyone began to respect me, it was basically a dream come true. However, I began to feel that Doki became jealous._

_Years later, I married Azula and had a child. Doki was my best man and my son's godfather. Years passed, and Horus was still King, this greatly aggravated Doki who was becoming impatient for the thrown._

_Then it happened, a meteor hit a distant part of the Forgotten Realms, unknown to everyone! Though Doki and I were talking that night._

_"Waizu," said Doki. "I want to assume the thrown, but it seems as if my father refuses to die!"_

_"What are you saying?" I asked._

_"I want you to kill him! You are the Spirit Ryuu, you can't get in trouble for it!" he yelled._

_I stopped and said, "Forget it Doki!" I was about to fly away, but Doki attempted to fight me. He breathed a red flame towards me, but I equaled it out with my blue fire and shot out multiple embers of blue fire, cutting him up. He dropped to the ground, feeling angry, defeated, and inferior. I flew away._

_Doki was found, and told his father what happened. Horus temporarily exiled me._

_But the next week, the Rhynocs invaded. The Rhynoc King at the time was Gaia, a relative of Golem. Gaia was too powerful for Horus or Doki to handle. So I returned to my Kingdom, I used by Spirit Ryuu-Chi and I destroyed Gaia. Horus and the others welcomed me back with open arms. Doki, however, completely ignored me as he was extremely jealous._

_Later that day, Doki went back to the meteor. His heart was full of hate, and he was a Ryuu, so he was able to harness the Dark Ryuu-Chi's power. He became extremely powerful, and murdered Horus._

_The next day, when Horus was discovered dead, everyone blamed the Rhynocs. They figured that one of them assassinated him, but I knew that Doki had killed him. Doki finally assumed the throne._

_King Doki, got married and had a son; Fang._

_Doki and Shenron have a lot in common, Spyro. Shenron seems to have Doki's genes in him. But anyways, Doki discovered the Shadow Star._

_Many years later, when Fang became an adult, I was invited to his ceremony of adulthood. Fang was a headstrong dragon. He was nothing like his father though. Doki was ashamed of his son, since Fang was not a Ryuu._

_Doki consulted me in private at Midnight Mountain, he began to tell me about the Shadow Star._

_"Can you imagine what my power would be, Waizu?" asked Doki._

_"No," I replied._

_"I would strike fear into others! I could single-handedly destroy a Realm!" said Doki._

_"What?! Why would you do that you fool?!" I yelled._

_"I won't destroy them... unless they choose not to obey me! I will have control over everything!" he said. "And I want you to be my right-hand man! Think of it! The Shadow Ryuu and the Spirit Ryuu, dominating all realms together!"_

_I glared at him and stated, "I want nothing to do with this! And if you try to go through with this, I will stop you!"_

_Doki smirked and said, "Is that a challenge?"_

_I said back to him, "I guess so!"_

_Doki tried attacking me with his Dark Ryuu-Chi, he retaliated with my Spirit Ryuu-Chi. We were nearly equals. The battle took a long time ago and destroyed much of the surrounding areas. Midnight Mountain, was originally one single land mass, but after our fight, it became a chain of islands._

_I defeated Doki, and he was dying. Doki began laughing and said that he wanted to die. He had became insane with his inferiority. I looked at him and said, "Doki, you were my best friend. You were the first one to open his heart to me and treat me with respect. Though I do not approve of your recent actions, I still consider you a friend... If it weren't for you, I would not have had a life, so I shall spare you. We are even!"_

_"YOU WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Doki._

_"You're a menace to society and the Realms, so I must do this!" yelled Waizu. Waizu used a spell that used some Spirit Ryuu-Chi. I turned Doki into a statue._

_Though all his power and life was sealed in the statue, there is no way for him to return. But I did not consider that he could pass his power on to a Ryuu of pure hatred. I'm sorry Spyro, but this whole thing is my fault. You're fixing my mistakes! Don't make my mistake, don't let your bonds hold you back! I should've killed him, it was foolish of me to let my feelings get in my way!

* * *

_

Spyro said to him, "Don't worry about it Waizu. I will learn from your mistakes and your teachings, therefore in a way, when I end this whole thing, you'll have been the greatest help to me!"

Waizu smiled and said, "Thank you Spyro... let us resume your training.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle the statue of Doki continued talking to Ranpu.

"... and once I pass my power onto Shenron, my worthy heir, he shall take over or destroy the Realms! He will kill Waizu, absorb the Shadow Star, and kill this 'Spyro'!" said Doki.

Doki was silent for a second and said, "Ranpu... you are a worthy opponent, but a potential threat to Shenron. Tenchi was wise to make you his prophet. Sorry Ranpu, but we cannot allow you to live!"

Ranpu laughed and said, "You will not succeed! I have faith in Spyro. He will kill Shenron and destroy the Shadow Star!"

"SILENCE!!!" yelled Doki. From the statue he was able to release a blast of black energy.

As it was about to hit Ranpu, the brave lion accepted his death and said, "Your plans shall fail!" The black energy hit Ranpu. Ranpu was obliterated. He died in pure honor, confidence, and pride.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro. I do own Waizu, Doki, Ranpu, Azula, Horus, Fang, Kirai, and Panthera.**

**A/N- R.I.P Ranpu, defiantly one of my favorite secondary cast characters!**


	8. Capture of Kousen

**Chapter 8 **

**Capture of Kousen**

"That's one down," said Yami. "Four more to go!"

"Four?" asked Kirai. "Don't you mean three? Spyro, Waizu, and Kuro!"

"Though our next target may not be a Ryuu, she is the most important piece of the puzzle!" said Yami.

"Who?" asked Kirai.

"Your daughter," said Yami. "Kousen, the flesh and blood of Shenron!"

"So you're really okay with this, Kirai?" asked Panthera. "You would betray your own daughter?"

"For the record Panthera, she betrayed me first!" yelled Kirai. "Well then, what are we waiting for?!" Kirai got on all fours and spread her wings. Yami and Panthera jumped onto her back and flew out the window.

The statue of Doki yelled, "Bring her back to me... alive!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dragon Realms, the news of Jack's death spread throughout the Kingdom. His death was mourned by most, but after a week most seemed to be over it. Even Hunter accepted it.

It was an easy week for Kuro, yet he was very stressed. He was so stressed, that the Dragon Elders suggested that he spend the weekend at Dragon Shores. Kuro, Sparx, Suki, Kousen and Ember got ready for a nice weekend.

Hunter, Bianca, and Jill were invited, but Hunter dedicated all of his time to training so he could defeat Panthera. Bianca and Jill were assisting Hunter with his training.

Kuro and the others all met up in Stone Hill, where the portal to Dragon Shores was.

"This is so exciting!" buzzed Sparx. "I haven't been to Dragon Shores since Spyro and I kicked Ripto's ass!"

"I haven't been there since mine and Spyro's honeymoon!" said Ember. "I believe that was the night when Suki began to develop!"

Kuro, Kousen, and Sparx began laughing at what Ember said. Suki blushed in embarrassment and said, "Mom... that's disgusting!" The four dragons and one dragonfly entered the portal and were on their way to Dragon Shores.

They arrived in the warm, sunshiney Dragon Shores. Kuro let out a sigh of relief and stated, "Wow... this place is beautiful!" A couple of Gnorcs ran up to them. Kuro saw them, glared at them and puffed some smoke out of his nose as a warning. The Gnorcs froze in their tracks. One of them even pissed themself. "Stay back gnorcs!"

Ember pulled Kuro back and said, "Not all Gnorcs are bad, Kuro. The ones here run the place!"

"I don't know," said Kousen. "I don't trust them!"

"Relax guys," said Sparx. "that's the whole point of this vacation!"

"Welcome to Dragon Shores!" declared one of the Gnorcs.

"Thanks," said Kuro. "I guess..." The five of them walked toward the center of the beautiful island. Right where the huts were. They got comfortable in their huts and then decided to head out to the beach.

Kousen and Ember sunbathed on the sand, while Kuro, Suki, and Sparx swam in the ocean.

"So Kuro, how do you like it so far?" asked Suki.

"I love this place!" said Kuro. "I already feel stress-free! It feels like I have no worries!"

Sparx was floating nearby and said to himself, "Hakuna Matata."

"Well, I'm glad you like it too," said Suki who started to swim right up to Kuro. "Because I was hoping that maybe the two of us can come here one day... when you're King... and uhm... you know." Suki blushed.

Kuro was dumbfounded but then realized it three seconds later. "OH! You mean... mate?" Suki giggled and nodded her head. Kuro and Suki swam closer and kissed.

Back on the beach, the two old rivals, now friends, were talking. Kousen appeared to be troubled by something.

"What's wrong, Kousen?" asked Ember.

"I had a strange dream last night," said Kousen.

"Did you consult the Dream Weavers?" asked Ember. "The dreams of dragons are often used as forewarnings or certain messages. They are important!"

"No I didn't," said Kousen.

"Well what happened in this dream?" asked Ember. "I may not be a Dream Weaver, but I can interpret dreams a little bit."

"It was really weird... I saw an image of my father," said Kousen.

Ember froze up and said, "Shenron..."

"Yeah... well in my dream he was fighting King Spyro," said Kousen. "Shenron absorbed this stranged black energy source and killed the King. After that I woke up!"

Ember was frozen. "Wow, that's scary. Just try to relax this weekend. If it recurs, then we'll consult Zikomo!"

The sun rised, and night began. The torches and firepits were lit for light. The group decided to call it a night and went to their huts. Except for Kuro and Suki.

Kuro and Suki found a nice little water pit, only big enough for the two of them. Kuro breathed a nice hot flame into the water, making it a hot tub. The two dragons got inside and cuddled.

* * *

All seemed well, except what was happening in Kousen's hut. She was having another nightmare. She was in a dark plane, full of blackness. A ring of orange fire appeared around her. She looked around and saw Spyro, Ember, Kuro, Suki, Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca all around her. All were dead. She screamed in fright. Then a gigantic image of Shenron showed up and all of a sudden, the orange ring of fire turned dark blue. Shenron reached his hand out and grabbed Kousen. Kousen screamed and looked around to see her mother Kirai laughing. Shenron threw Kousen into his mouth, and the blue fire turned into black flames. Kousen woke up screaming.

* * *

Kousen got out of bed and heard strange yelling. She stepped out of her hut to see most of Dragon Shores on fire.

"THERE YOU ARE!" yelled Ember. "Dragon Shores is under attack!"

Kuro, Suki, and Sparx walked up to them. "What on earth is causing this?" asked Kuro.

Sparx began to look around. His jaw dropped and said, "Maybe it's those three!" The four dragons looked over and saw Kirai, Panthera, and Yami.

Kirai looked at the four dragons and said, "Long time no see!"

"Kirai!" yelled Ember.

"Leave! Now!" yelled Suki.

"You have no business here!" yelled Kousen.

Kirai said, "Really? I'd expect it from those two, but even my own daughter doesn't want me here? How sad!"

"Quiet, Kirai!" yelled Kuro.

"Please, call me mother. Afterall, I went through so much to raise you!" said Kirai.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Sparx.

"We're here for Kousen!" said Panthera. Ten gnorcs began to run up towards the three villains. "I'll take care of these gnorcs, I assume you two can handle these four?"

"With ease," said Yami.

Panthera pulled his sword out and ran towards the gnorcs. Kirai used a spell on Ember. Kirai was paralyzed, but she had spiritual control of Ember. She used Ember to attack Suki. Yami charged after Kuro and Kousen.

Yami threw balls of dark energy toward Kuro. Kuro equaled them out with blue fireballs. "Hmmm," pondered Yami. "I've never fought a Ryuu before, this should be interesting!"

Panthera quickly slaughtered the gnorcs. He stabbed his sword into the ground and began to watch the other fights.

Ember was spitting out embers of fire at Suki. Suki was dodging them, with slight trouble. Ember shouted, "I'm sorry Suki!"

"I know," said Suki. "You can't do anything about it... or can you?" Ember was beginning to charge up a giant array of fire. Suki flew towards the left, and she was in front of Kirai. Suki's back was turned to Kirai, and she was ten yards in front of her. Ember let out the huge array of fire towards Suki. Suki leaped out of the way, so the giant array of fire hit Kirai. Her spell was broken.

Kuro yelled out, "Who are you?!"

"I am Yami! The Ryuu-Chi Wizard of Dark Ryuu-Chi!" said Yami. "Kirai seems to be losing her fight, so I have to wrap this up!"

"What?" asked Kuro in confusion.

"You are a worthy opponent. You true Ryuus harness much more power than the rest of us, such as me or Ranpu. Goodbye, Kuro!" yelled Yami. Yami snapped his fingers. Panthera picked up his sword. Kirai tail-whipped Suki and Ember down. She flew over towards Kousen. Yami used a spell and knocked Kousen out. Kirai picked her up before she hit the ground.

Kirai flew over towards Panthera and Yami who jumped on her back. They flew up towards the sky. Kuro flew towards them. Suki and Ember were close behind. Yami raised up his palm and summoned a bolt of black energy from the sky.

"You're using your most powerful attack?" asked Panthera.

"I must! He is a Ryuu afterall," said Yami. The bolt of energy stormed down and hit Kuro, it sent him towards the ground. The blast got bigger as it got closer to Dragon Shores. Kuro and the blast hit Dragon Shores, resulting in a huge explosion of dark energy. Dragon Shores seemed to be destroyed.

"Oh no!" cried Ember.

"KURO!!!" yelled Suki with tears pouring down her face. The two dragons flew down towards where the blast hit.

Yami laughed and said, "Two more to go!" Kirai, Panthera, and Yami disappeared out of sight.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, or Ember. I do own Kuro, Suki, Kousen, Yami, Panthera, Kirai, and Doki.**


	9. The Dark Dragon

**Chapter 9 **

**The Dark Dragon

* * *

**

Yami, Kirai, and Panthera were approaching the dark castle. Kirai was holding Kousen in her claws. Kousen was sound asleep.

There was a full moon out on this dark night. Yami was extremely excited. Not only did he kill a Ryuu, but tonight would be the resurrection of his future ruler. Yami looked towards the moon. His animal instinct took over and like the wolf he is, he howled at the moon.

They entered the castle and headed straight to the main room where Doki's statue was. "Soon I can finally rest!" said Doki.

Panthera got some ink and drew a pentagram on the floor. Kirai placed Kousen in the center. Yami looked towards the window and made a handseal. The handseal activated some sort of spell that turned the moon into a dark blood red moon. A lightning storm also triggered.

Kousen woke up in a panic, however, she could not move. "What the hell is going on?!" she yelled.

"Goodnight and goodbye, my daughter," said Kirai with a look of remorse. Yami walked up with a large spear in his hand. He lifted it up and thrusted it into Kousen's chest. Kousen was dead. Her blood began to spread. After a few seconds, five streams of blood spread on the floor. Each stream hitting one point of the pentagon.

At the moment that happened, Yami yelled, "SPIRIT SUMMONING!!! SHENRON!!!"

An extremely bright lightning bolt striked, and at that moment, the ghost of Shenron appeared.

"Shenron!" gasped both Panthera and Kirai.

The ghost looked around at everyone, then at it's own hand. Shenron realized he was just a spirit. Then he looked over into the glowing eyes of the Doki statue. The eyes quickly brightened up into a glowing aura. At that moment, Shenron completely understood everything; Dark Ryuu-Chi, Spirit Ryuu-Chi, and the Shadow Star.

"So," spoke the ghost. "I will be given a second chance?"

"Yes," said Doki. "I have inherited you with my knowledge, and soon with my power. All I want is for my eternal rest, and for my dark legacy to be carried out in my worthy heir!"

"I understand," said the ghost. "I once had the same hope for my adopted son, but I see he has betrayed me. But I will not betray your will! I am a dragon of darkness and hatred. I understand all of your pain!"

"Very well," said Doki. "Resume the ritual!"

Yami activated another spell. Kousen's body deteriorated into a black flame. The blood also caught on fire. Shenron's ghost walked into the black flame. The flames rose almost all the way to the ceiling, but then they suddenly disappeared. Kousen was gone, the spear was gone, and the pentagon symbol was gone. All that was there was Shenron.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Dragon Shores...

Suki and Ember were searching through the rumble of the destroyed Dragon Shores.

"This is not good. This is very bad!" said Ember.

"KURO!!!" yelled Suki with a lot of tears pouring down from her eyes. Just then, a red dragon arm reached out from the rumble behind them. They looked over and helped the creature out. It was Kuro. Suki immediately grabbed onto him.

"Kuro?" asked Ember. "How did you survive?"

"I don't know," said Kuro. "I was hit by the blast, but I didn't receive any damage!"

Ember pondered for a little and saw a green light in the rumble, "Sparx!" She buried him out. Sparx was normally a golden yellow, but in this weakened state he took on a green color. Ember used a spell and summoned two butterflies. Sparx, barely alive, managed to fly over to the butterflies. He ate both of them and regained his health and yellow color.

"Wow," buzzed Sparx. "That was brutal!"

Kuro smiled and said, "Thank you, Sparx. I owe you my life!"

"Nah... don't worry about it. It's my duty to help out a dragon in need!" said Sparx.

"Where's Kousen?" asked Kuro.

Ember sighed and said, "They got away with her. I'm so sorry!" Kuro was ashamed of himself.

"I'm a complete failure!" yelled Kuro. Kuro got out of Suki's hug and began to pace back and forwarth. "All I do is let people down!!!" Ember, Suki, and Sparx just looked on with pity.

Ember looked up to the dark sky and saw a large group of Peace Keepers, Artisans, and Magic Crafters. Nestor, Titan, and Cosmos flew down to the others. The three of them looked extremely angry.

"The fairies have informed us of the situation!" yelled Titan. "I can't believe this, Kuro!"

Kuro said, "I'm sor-"

"Silence!" yelled Cosmos. "Do you have any idea of the dragon race consequences? The Magic Crafters and Artisans have to recreate Dragon Shores! The Peace Keepers have a tight security check on the Dragon Realms! The Beast Makers have to recreate all of the lost fodder! And the Dream Weavers are spread out searching the other Realms for the whereabouts of 'Yami, Kirai, and Panthera'!"

"What about Kousen?" asked Suki.

"I'd hate to be the one to tell you guys this, but she's as good as dead," said Nestor.

Kuro's expression changed from sadness to madness. "What do you want me to do?" asked Kuro.

"You've already done enough, Kuro," said Titan. "Why don't you just get out of here!"

Kuro looked down at the ground. Paused for a little bit and said, "Fine... I'll be in Avalar!" Kuro took flight, Suki followed.

Ember looked over at Sparx and said, "Sparx, please go with them. Keep an eye out, just in case they're attacked."

Sparx smiled and said, "You got it Ember!" Sparx flew away towards Kuro and Suki.

"You guys could have taken it a little easy on him!" yelled Ember. "He's been through so much in the past! Not to mention he just lost his sister!" Nestor sighed. He was good friends with Kuro, the other Elders, on the otherhand, could care less.

Titan laughed and said, "If he wants to be King of the Dragon, then he'll have to stop being so weak!"

"You don't understand his pain!" yelled Ember.

"Pain is for commoners, not a King!" said Cosmos. Titan and Cosmos flew away.

Nestor walked up to Ember and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," stated Ember. "Apologize to Kuro!" Nestor felt some guilt, and took flight.

* * *

Back at the castle, Kirai ran over and hugged Shenron. "Oh my precious Shenron! You're finally back!" yelled Kirai.

"Yes, my Queen," said Shenron. Shenron gave her a cool grin and walked forward towards Panthera.

"You had the chance to save me!" said Shenron. "You could have saved me from the Riptocs!" Shenron seemed more curious than angry.

Panthera said, "I'm sorry my lord! I beg for your forgiveness!" Panthera got down on his knees and bowed to Shenron.

"You are forgiven," said Shenron. He helped Panthera up. "What's in the past is done."

Shenron looked over to Yami. "Who are you?" asked Shenron.

"I am Yami! The Dark Ryuu-Chi Wizard! Past servant of Doki, current servant of you, my lord!" Yami bowed down.

Shenron smiled and said, "Very well. Welcome to my alliance!"

Shenron walked over to the Doki statue. He stood up on two legs and reached out with one arm to the Doki statue. When he touched it, all of the dark energy transferred into Shenron. Once the process was done and Shenron harnessed his newfound power he said, "Thank you!"

Shenron charged up a beam of dark Ryuu-Chi and shot it at Doki's statue. Shenron was easily able to master this new energy because of the knowledge granted to him by Doki. The statue was destroyed. Doki's spirit appeared and said, "Thank you, Shenron. I can finally rest now. Goodbye!" The ghost disappeared.

Shenron turned around and looked at his three disciples. Shenron stretched his muscles and stated, "It's great to be back!"

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Nestor, Titan, or Cosmos. I do own Shenron, Yami, Doki, Kousen, Kuro, Panthera, Kirai, and Suki.**

**Please Review!!!**


	10. Shenron's Revenge

**Chapter 10 **

**Shenron's Revenge

* * *

**

"So," began Yami. "What is your first plan of action?"

"Are you going to kill Waizu?" asked Panthera.

"Or better yet, Spyro!!!" declared Kirai.

"No, nether of them. At least not yet," said Shenron. "Using my new power I will fulfill my revenge on the Riptocs!"

"What? Why?" asked Kirai. "It was Spyro who killed you!"

"No, Spyro spared me. When I ran away from Artisans I ran into the Riptocs. They devoured me!"

"Oh," said Kirai. Kirai remembered back to when she was arguing with Spyro over Shenron's death. She blamed Spyro, he blamed the Riptocs. He was right.

"When do we head out?" asked Panthera.

"You guys won't be assisting me on this mission," said Shenron. "In fact, all I want you guys to do is keep Hunter, Kuro, Ember, and the rest of Spyro's pals from interfering in our fight."

"As you already know, Kirai killed Sapphire, Panthera killed Hunter's son, Jack, Doki killed Ranpu, and I killed Kuro, Ember, Sparx, and Suki!"

"Excellent work so far, but there are still others!" said Shenron. Shenron stretched out his wings, got down on all fours, and walked towards the giant window. "Why don't you three figure out the location of our enemies while I go after the Riptocs."

"As you wish, sire," said Yami, Panthera, and Kirai. Shenron flew out the window, towards the rising sun. He roared in pride.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Olympus.

"...good, good!!! Now release it!!!" yelled Waizu. Waizu seemed very anxious and impressed.

Spyro, who's body glowed with a mystic white aura, began to charge the same in his mouth. He released it upon a far away mountain. The mountain blew up in a beautiful white aura explosion. Spyro didn't seemed slightly phased from this large release of power.

"You did it Spyro! You've mastered Spirit Ryuu-Chi!" yelled Waizu. Spyro's aura faded away and he walked over to Waizu.

"Thank you, Waizu. None of this would be possible if not for you!" said Spyro.

"I'm just doing my duty, Spyro. But I am extremely proud of you," said Waizu with a proud smile. "I've enjoyed your company, but I think it's time for you to return to your Kingdom."

"Yes, sensei," said Spyro. "If you need anything at all, you know where to find me."

"That won't be necessary. I'm going to enjoy my remaining months in solitude," said Waizu.

"As you wish," said Spyro. The two dragons bowed to each other.

"Spyro, I know you can do it. You will destroy the darkness and bring eternal peace to the Realms," said Waizu. Spyro smiled and nodded at him. Then he turned away and flew towards his Kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the the Riptoc Geyser...

The geysers and the lava had died out. Shenron's old hideout had become somewhat cold. But the Riptocs had no where else to go.

"I'm STAAAAARVING!!!" whined a female Riptoc. It was Demon. Savage began laughing.

"Both of you shutup! I'm looking for crickets!" yelled Lurk with his head on the ground trying to pick up any noises of a meal.

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" yelled Demon. "I'm the leader!"

"Hmmm... I thought _I _was the leader," said a different voice. Demon watched Lurk's mouth but didn't see it move.

"Lurk... did you just speak to me telepathically?" asked Demon. Savage began laughing in some sort of a strange crazy laugh of fear. He was pointing in a different direction. The other two Riptocs looked where he was pointing and they saw a pure black dragon leap out from a small cliff. They knew it was Shenron.

"What?! But we ate you!" shrieked Demon. About a hundred riptocs walked out, ready to pounce this free meal.

"Yeah, and crapped you out a few hours later!" yelped Lurk.

Shenron's calm and sadistic facial expression quickly became an angry one.

Demon and the other Riptocs creped closer to Shenron, they all circled him. "It doesn't matter how you're still alive," said Demon. "Because we won't mind doing this again!"

At that second, Demon jumped toward Shenron just to get smacked down. A few Riptocs tried to jump him from behind, but he quickly tail whipped them down. Shenron lunged up and hovered in the air and began to breathe his blue fire. He killed a little more than ten. Savage jumped down from a ledge and tried to tackle down Shenron. Shenron grabbed him and threw him down. He shot a blue fireball towards Savage, but Savage evaded it.

"Your fire is impressive!" yelled Lurk.

"Yeah, but you're going to need more than some blue fire to take down a hundred hungry Riptocs!" said Demon.

"_My thoughts exactly_," said Shenron. Shenron's black scales gave off a black aura. He charged up a black energy and released it towards the ground resulting in a black energy explosion, killing tons of Riptocs.

"Uh-oh," said Lurk. Savage laughed in fear.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" yelled Demon. The remaining seventy Riptocs made a run for it. Shenron shot his Dark Ryuu-Chi at the walls and cliffs. The rock and earth crumbled down, crushing many Riptocs, about twenty.

Thirty Riptocs ran towards the left. Shenron looked over and roared. He unleashed a large array of black energy, destroying the Riptocs. Twenty Riptocs remained. Shenron flew out of the geyser and unleashed a giant ball of black energy, destroying most of the geyser and most of the Riptocs. Shenron flew down to kill the remaining Riptocs with his bare claws and fangs. He killed five with his Dark Ryuu-Chi blast. He walked towards Lurk who was cornered.

"Hey, Shenron!" said Lurk who was shaking and cowering in fear. "We're pals right?" Shenron got his claws out and slashed through Lurk's neck, killing him.

Demon and Savage saw this and began to climb out of the geyser cavern. Shenron shot another blast of Dark Ryuu-Chi killing the remaining four Riptocs. Only Demon and Savage remained. Demon made it to the top and ran towards the Outlands, she looked around and realized she no longer heard Savage's annoying laugh. She looked around and saw Shenron standing on four legs with Savage's limp body dangling in his jaw. Demon gasped. Shenron spit out and tossed Savage's dead corpse to the side.

Shenron got up and breathed blue fire, creating a ring so Demon couldn't escape.

"Shenron... I... I'm-" mumbled Demon.

"SILENCE!" yelled Shenron. Demon got quiet and shaked in fear of this dragon from hell. "WE HAD A DEAL! YOU BETRAYED ME!!!" Demon said nothing, tears began to leak out of her eyes. Shenron calmed down and said, "It's over Demon. The Riptoc existence is over." Shenron released a blast of Dark Ryuu-Chi and killed the final Riptoc. Shenron looked up to the sky and roared in victory.

He singlehandedly destroyed the Riptocs.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro. I do own Shenron, Demon, Lurk, Savage, Waizu, Panthera, Yami, and Kirai.**

**Sorry about the delay guys, it's been a busy Christmas. Not to mention I had no internet for a week. And I'm still on Winter Break. So Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**


	11. Spyro's Return

**Chapter 11 **

**Spyro's Return

* * *

**

As the sun rised to reflect it's light upon the blood of the Riptocs, Shenron became ready for his next big battle. He took flight towards Olympus.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Realms, Queen Ember was waiting for Spyro to return. She waited on the ledge.

When the sun had fully rose, she saw a dragon flying towards her. It was King Spyro. The two hugged and began to talk.

"Spyro," said Ember. "How was your training?"

"It was phenomenal!" said Spyro. "I have almost full control over Spirit Ryuu-Chi!"

"That's wonderful! So I guess you'll save the Realms after all! I knew you could do it!" shouted Ember.

Spyro smiled and then looked around. He asked, "Where's everyone else?" Ember sighed and began telling her story. "Ahh... I see. That's too bad, I was just getting to know Kousen."

When Ember was done telling the story, Spyro looked behind the ledge and saw all of the creatures of the Dragon Realms looking at him. The creatures began to cheer and shout.

"Spyro has returned!" yelled one.

"Our King is back!" said another.

"We missed you!" yelled another.

"You all missed me, yeah?" asked Spyro. The crowd cheered. "Well thanks to your ungrateful bastards my friend Kuro has ran away! Hope you all weren't too sad when I was away, because now you're going to have to deal with it again!!!" Spyro spread his wings and flew away. The crowd grew silent, Ember was proud of Spyro.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Avalar...

Kuro was at Winter Tundra, he looked up to the castle where Spyro defeated Ripto. There was a big statue of Spyro there. Kuro sighed. Suki caught up with him. "What's wrong Kuro?"

"I think I've figured out why people don't like me. It's not just that I constantly remind people of Shenron, it's not that I'm an Outsider, and it's not because I let people down!"

"Then what is it?" asked Suki with sincerity.

Kuro looked back up at Spyro's statue and said, "It's because I can't surpass the previous Kings. Each King is better than the one before! I will never be better than Spyro!"

"Maybe you just need a heroic moment," suggested Suki.

"Yeah," said Kuro. "Maybe."

Sparx flew up towards them, and next to him was Spyro. Spyro stared at Kuro, Kuro glared back. Suki and Sparx seemed uncomfortable. Spyro stated, "Kuro, Suki... let's go." Both of them obeyed, and they left Avalar.

* * *

It was then about mid-day. Waizu was relaxing and then he heard the flapping of dragon wings. He looked up towards then sun, where the dragon looked like it was flying from.

He couldn't see any detail of the dragon, just the outline. "Spyro?" asked Waizu. The dragon landed, and Waizu realized it was not Spyro. Waizu looked right at the big, black dragon. "Doki?!"

The black dragon laughed and said, "Wrong again."

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, or Ember. I do own Shenron, Kuro, and Suki.**

**Short-yes, necessary- yes.**


	12. Black and White

**Chapter 12 **

**Black and White

* * *

**

"You look very similar to Doki, and you carry the same dark presence as he once did," said Waizu. "You must be the Shadow Ryuu."

"Perhaps you are not as foolish as I thought," said Shenron. Shenron began to circle around him in a attempt to intimidate Waizu. Waizu kept his ground. "And you're not as cowardly as I imagined. I guess that Yami was right about you."

"Yami?" asked Waizu with a feeling of betrayal. "He's behind this?"

"He's merely an important piece to the puzzle. _I'm_ the one you should be worried about!" Suddenly, Shenron stood up on two legs and attempted to slash Waizu with his razor sharp claws. However, Waizu quickly countered this by grabbing his arm with one hand and punching Shenron down to the ground with the other.

Shenron got back up. "Not bad. I shouldn't have expected less from the Spirit Ryuu."

Waizu chuckled a little and said, "I wish I could say the same about the Shadow Ryuu!" This remark quickly angered Shenron who let out a massive orange fire. Waizu merely held his hand out, and with some sort of a magic spell, the fire didn't even come close to him.

"I see you're quite skilled with magic, but I doubt you're better than me!" yelled Shenron. Shenron summoned a lightning bolt towards Waizu. Waizu turned his back to it and slammed his tail on the ground, creating a wall of earth. The lightning bolt managed to destroy the wall, but Waizu was unharmed.

"You are powerful, I'll give you that much," said Waizu. "But I don't see how a dragon like you could have defeated Shendu."

Shenron laughed and said, "Defeat? Oh I did much more than defeat my brother. _I killed him_!"

"Singlehandedly? I highly doubt it!" said Waizu. Shenron roared in anger and shot out a blast of blue fire which was equaled out by Waizu's blue fire.

The smoke from the blue fire began to clear out But all of a sudden, out of the smoke came a fast Shenron who punched Waizu in the face. Waizu fell down. Before he got back up, Shenron ran over on him and began to rapidly dig his claws into Waizu. Waizu shot a blast of blue fire straight onto Shenron. Shenron got off of Waizu and began to stumble away. He was in deep pain, as was Waizu.

Waizu was cut up bad, he got up and stared at Shenron. Shenron's body was deeply burned to a third degree, he stared at Waizu. A white aura began to surround Waizu, his cuts suddenly disappeared. A black energy engulfed Shenron as his body began to regenerate. Both were in perfect condition, and both were using their Ryuu-Chi powers.

"Perhaps I can repay my debt to the world," said Waizu. "Since you haven't absorbed the Shadow Star, there's a chance I can kill you now!"

"I won't need that star to kill you! And I won't need it to kill Spyro!" yelled Shenron.

"Ah, so you know about his gift?" asked Waizu.

"Indeed I do, I can't wait to see my nephew again. _The fear that will rise in his eyes_! He defeated me once, but this time things will be different!" yelled Shenron. The two dragons flew up into the air.

Waizu charged a blast of Spirit Ryuu-Chi in his mouth, he shot it out towards Shenron. Shenron created a shield of Dark Ryuu-Chi. Shenron shrunk down the size of the shield into a handheld energy blast. Shenron threw it at Waizu. It appears that Waizu dodges it, but the energy ball turns back into the giant sphere of energy. Waizu is hit by it. Waizu begins to fall down.

Shenron flew down towards Waizu as he fell towards the ground. Waizu swung his tail, emitting a blade of Spirit Ryuu-Chi. Shenron is hit with the blast. Waizu lands gently on the ground, while Shenron takes a hard hit.

"Don't underestimate me, Shenron. I may be old, but I am also powerful," said Waizu. Shenron got back up. And merely grunted.

Shenron quickly shot out what looked like a meteor of Dark Ryuu-Chi. Waizu is greatly injured by this blast. It sends him flying in the ground, creating a crater. Shenron walked over to him and said, "Don't underestimate me, Waizu. I may be careless, but I am also powerful!" Shenron laughed and added, "I'm also a smartass!"

"You are a lot of things, Shenron," said Waizu. "You are strong, smart, clever, wise, and skilled. But you're also careless, disgraceful, and evil!"

"_But I like being those_!" said Shenron.

"Why?" asked Waizu. "Did your father, Draco, not love you enough or were you just jealous of Shendu and all of his accomplishments?"

This statement dug deep into Shenron. His murderous intentions quickly took over. He roared in an anger that he knows only too good. Shenron lost his conscience, and he flew up into the sky. He stared down at Waizu, who was still on the ground in pain.

Shenron wondered why he did not get up. Perhaps he was too injured? Or maybe his age caught up to him? Whatever the reason, Shenron no longer cared.

Waizu lyed there, and old white dragon. His scales were always majestic and white, but now they were stained with red. Waizu began to cough up blood, but he didn't appear to be in any pain. Waizu said to himself, "I've lived a long life, but now that my destiny as been fulfilled I can rest in peace. The Gods have no more use for me, I have passed my teachings on to the Chosen One and many others."

Throughout his life all who met him respected him. Everyone had always looked up to Waizu. Waizu was brave, strong, wise, and heroic. The only creatures who don't feel respect for this great dragon were Shenron and Doki. Even Yami couldn't help but look up to Yami. But if one person respected Waizu, it would be Ranpu. Waizu raised Ranpu. Waizu remembered when Ranpu was a cub, Ranpu was an orphan destined to be the prophet of Tenchi. Waizu and Ranpu had a father-son relationship. And over the last few days it felt as if Spyro was a grandson. Waizu had so much compassion for all living things.

Shenron shot out a beam of Dark Ryuu-Chi towards Waizu. Waizu stared up at it, and with his last breath he said, "Spyro... I leave the rest to you." The beam hit Waizu and created an explosion of Dark Ryuu-Chi. Waizu died.

Shenron returned to normal. He laughed and didn't say anything. He was exhausted from his fight. He decided that it was time to return to Doki's Castle. He had to prepare for his rematch with Spyro. Shenron flew away.

Waizu could finally rest after a long life of 200 years. Now he could reunite with all of his loved ones of the past. He never knew his parents in his life, perhaps he can finally be with them in the afterlife. Waizu lived and died in honor.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I got nothing to disclaim, I own the only two characters featured in this chapter.**

**A/N- Sorry for the chapter delay. But more importantly, Waizu was a favorite of mine. I'll miss him!**


	13. The Dark Dragon's Dark Past

**Chapter 13 **

**The Dark Dragon's Dark Past

* * *

**

Shenron arrived at Doki's Castle. He flew in through the window and was immediatley greeted by Kirai, "Shenron! You're injured!" She grabbed his arm to examine some of his wounds.

"UNHAND ME!!!" yelled Shenron who threw Kirai to the side.

Panthera helped Kirai back up and said, "Lord Shenron, please calm down!" Shenron glared at Panthera. Panthera and Kirai began to shake in fear.

Yami walked up to Shenron's side and said, "You two will tell him no orders! He has slain the white dragon!"

"That's correct," said Shenron. "And I apologize to you two."

"Apology accepted, my love!" said Kirai with instant forgiveness.

Panthera hesitated for a while, but then he remembered that he was forever in Shenron's debt. "Yeah... don't mention it," said Panthera.

Yami laughed and said, "We are ready for the Shadow Star now!"

"Yes," said Shenron. "First I must rest... but I do have a plan."

"What is it?" asked Yami.

"You and Kirai shall go to the Dragon Realms. I expect that you know a spell that can paralyse them, right?" asked Shenron.

"Of course I do," said Yami with a smirk.

"Good, Kirai will be your back up. Then Panthera will accompany me to the Forgotten Realms. I will absorb the Shadow Star, while Panthera watches my back," said Shenron.

"Excellent, my lord," said Panthera.

"Brilliant!" yelled Kirai.

Yami liked the idea, but he added something to it, "While you were gone, I scouted around the Forgotten Realms to make sure everything was ready for your arrival. I didn't harm the realms or anyone in it, but I found someone who would like too."

"Who?" asked Shenron.

"A former associate of yours," spoke Yami. "King Golem!"

"I see," said Shenron. "So he survived his battle with the four warriors of the Forgotten Realms?"

"About that," said Panthera. "Golem was defeated by Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter. I didn't want to tell you that Spyro was alive at the time, since... you know... I was supposed to kill him."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Panthera," said Shenron. "But Yami, where is Golem right now?"

"He's in another realm... and luckily I have a portal to that realm!" said Yami. Yami handed Panthera a piece of paper with a upside-down star on it. "I took the liberty of regenerating his wounds and fusing him with Dark Ryuu-Chi."

"Would he not be unstable?" asked Shenron.

"He is definitley unstable," said Yami. "But all he wants to do is destroy Spyro. He can hold him off for you while you absorb the Shadow Star. Just slam this paper on the ground and he will fight for you!"

"Good job, Yami," said Shenron. "Be prepared in a few hours. I must rest before our next course of action!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dragon Realms, the sun was at noon. The clouds began to darken, a rainstorm was on it's way. Spyro was waiting for the next big news. He was ready to take on the Shadow Ryuu at any time! He looked down and saw Sparx, Kuro, Suki, Hunter, Bianca, Ember, Jill, Delbin, and Flame enjoying a large meal of lamb. Kuro was still sulking. Spyro wished he could somehow help his friend.

Spyro looked towards the sun and saw Zoe flying towards him. "Zoe!" he said. "What's the next big news?!" The others took a break from their meal and walked over to listen in on what Zoe had to say.

"Spyro... I'm sorry to say that..." said Zoe who had trouble trying to say her next few words.

"Sorry to say that what?" asked Spyro.

"Waizu was killed this morning," said Zoe. Spyro was shocked and sunk. Jill gasped. The others didn't know Waizu, so didn't care as much as Spyro and Jill did. Nonetheless, they were still concerned.

"How can that be?" asked Jill. "Who could have possibly killed someone like Waizu?!"

Spyro sighed and said, "The Shadow Ryuu."

"That's right," said Zoe. "The Shadow Ryuu is on his way to the Forgotten Realms to absorb the Shadow Star."

"I see," said Spyro.

"One more thing," said Zoe. "The Shadow Ryuu is your uncle, Shenron!" Spyro and the rest of the group had a chill go up their spines. All were in shock.

* * *

Back at Doki's castle, Shenron walked into his private room to take a nap. He lyed down and began to ponder on Waizu's words; 'Did your father, Draco, not love you enough or were you just jealous of Shendu and all of his accomplishments?'

Shenron fell asleep, but he relived a nightmare. That nightmare was better know as his own life:

* * *

_He remembered back to the day he was hatched. He was born into the New Dragon Realms. He didn't get a ceremony though. The outside world was dangerous in the Dragon Gnorc War. Violet, the beautiful purple Queen, picked up her two boys and presented them to King Draco, the proud and wise black dragon. "Shendu and Shenron!" said Draco. Draco walked away, for he had to lead his people in war._

_Five years later, the war was finally over. Draco could finally get to know his boys. Draco returned to his castle. Shenron ran over to him, "Hi daddy! Hi daddy!"_

_Shendu ran up right behind Shenron and jumped up to Draco. "Daddy I missed you!"_

_"Hello my boys!" said Draco. The rest of that day, Draco played with his boys and loved them. But that wouldn't last for too long, at least not for Shenron._

_A year later, Shendu and Shenron were tested to see which one would be the heir to the throne. They were tested on power, intelligence, and wisdom. Shenron won intelligence, but lost to his brother in power and wisdom. Shendu became the heir. Draco dedicated any extra time to teaching Shendu. Shenron felt as if he didn't exist to Draco._

_Shenron ran over to his mother, Violet. "Shenron, what's wrong?" Shenron knew his mother loved him._

_"Daddy wishes I weren't born!" cried Shenron._

_"That's not true! I'll talk to him tonight! I promise he'll spend time with you!" said Violet. Shenron thanked her and they hugged._

_Later that night, Shendu was sleeping, but Shenron was awake. He began to walk around the castle looking for something to do. He overheard his mother and father talking._

_"Please Draco, just one hunting lesson! I beg of you!" pleaded Violet._

_"I thought I told you NO!" said Draco with a strict sterness in his voice. "I must teach Shendu! He is the heir, not Shenron!"_

_"You have to! He's still your son!" yelled Violet._

_"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT BY MY QUEEN!!!" yelled Draco. He felt defied and therefore he backhanded Violet to the ground._

_At that moment, something inside of Shenron snapped. He became angry with hate! But he bottled it inside of himself. He walked back up to his room. He would never be the same young dragon again._

_The next day, much to Shenron's suprise, Draco offered to take him hunting. It was suggested by Shendu. Shendu and Shenron always looked out for each other. Shendu wanted Shenron to be happy._

_Draco and Shenron were walking when they spotted a sheep. Draco leaned over towards Shenron and said, "Alright... see that sheep. Now I want you to pounce it!"_

_"Yes sir," said Shenron. Shenron seemed happy, but he was miserable inside. He hated everyone and everything. Shenron ran for the sheep, he pounced it._

_"Good job, Shenron!" said Draco. "Now let it go!" But Shenron didn't let it go. Shenron clawed into it and bit it multiple times. He was torturing it. Draco became concerned. Eventually, Shenron killed it with a hot flame._

_Years later, Shenron and Shendu became teenagers. Shendu hung out with Sapphire and Delbin most of the time. Both dragons were Shendu's age. Shenron hung out a young dragoness; Kirai, and a male dragon who was the same age as he was. This dragon was green and in a good, fit shape. His name was Teki._

_Kirai looked up to Shenron and saw him as a god. She was a newfounded orphan, and she was saved by Shenron. For these reasons, she loved Shenron. Shenron showed no feelings towards her. He lusted after Sapphire, who had a crush on Shendu, who liked her too. One day, Sapphire was attacked by gnorcs. But Shendu had saved her, this ignited their love for each other. Shenron grew jealous._

_One day, Shenron was sulking in a tree watching Draco spar with Shendu. Shenron had began his 'sadistic attitude'. While Draco and Shendu were having their mock battle, Shendu discovered he could access his Ryuu power. Shendu breathed a red flame. Draco was extremley proud, Shenron was extremley jealous._

_Shenron went home to see his mother. Violet was sick with a deadly disease. Shenron looked at her and said, "Mother... why does Shendu have such extraordinary power?"_

_"Because..." she struggled. "He is a Ryuu." Violet explained the legend of Ryuus to Shenron. "But don't be jealous... you're a Ryuu too!"_

_"What? Then how come I can't use these 'gifts'?" asked Shenron._

_"You both were able to breathe ordinary fire in your eggs at the same time... but that doesn't mean you will access the power at the same time," said Violet. Violet rubbed his cheeck with her hand and said, "You know I love you, right?"_

_"I know," said Shenron. "And I love you too, mother." Violet fell asleep._

_A few days later, Violet died._

_At the funeral, Shendu let it out. He cried for his beloved mother. Shenron didn't cry. Though no one was closer to Violet than he was, he refused to cry. He refused to be weak. Shenron built up his sorrow inside of him, but sorrow wasn't the only thing building up. Hate, anger, and insanity built up as well._

_Shendu stopped crying and walked over to Shenron. Shenron said, "I can't beleive she's dead."_

_Shendu smiled and said, "She's not dead. She lives in you!" These words meant nothing to Shenron. Shenron walked away. Shendu grew worried of his brother._

_A few weeks passed, and Shenron was sulking in another tree. "Hey Shenron!" said Teki. "What're you up too, pal?"_

_Shenron laughed and asked, "Pal? Since when are we 'pals'?"_

_Teki shrugged a little and said, "I thought we were best friends."_

_Shenron turned around to turn his back on Teki, "I have no friends!"_

_Teki said, "Shenron... I know you're upset that you're mom died, but you don't have to be so cold to everyone who tries to help you!" Shenron became angry after hearing him mention his mom. Shenron jumped out of the tree and lunged towards Teki._

_The two had a fierce fight, both were clawing, biting, and breathing fire on one another. They seemed like equals. Teki said, "Shenron! You're mom is dead and there's nothing no one can do about it! For the sake of your loved ones, please move on! There's other people that care about you!"_

_"NOOO!!!!" yelled Shenron. "Only she loved me! No one else does!"_

_"What about Kirai and me?!" yelled Teki._

_"I don't give a damn about you two! Only mother, Sapphire, and Draco! Only mother loved me! Sapphire and Draco only care about my brother!" yelled Shenron._

_Teki yelled, "So this is jealousy?!"_

_"No," said Shenron. "THIS IS HATRED!!!" Shenron released a great wave of fire. It was blue fire. Shenron had killed Teki._

_The next day, Draco banished Shenron. Shendu did everything he could to stop this from happening, but it was useless._

_Shenron was then founded by Demon, Savage, and Lurk. They brought him to Ripto. Ripto taught him magic, and Shenron protected the Riptocs and brought them food. Years passed, and Shenron thanked them and left._

_He encounted a familiar face weeks later. He ran into his father Draco. Shenron revealed his new strength by defeating this powerful dragon in a matter of seconds. "Well father," said Shenron. "Do you regret banishing me?"_

_"I regret nothing!" yelled Draco. "You failed as my son!"_

_"No," said Shenron. "You failed as my father!"_

_These words cut deep into Draco. He realized the error of his ways. "Shenron, my son, I'm sorry."_

_"It's too late now," said Shenron. Shenron prepared to make the final move, but he was stopped by Shendu. Shendu was slightly bigger and stronger than Shenron. "Ah, I guess it's a family reunion!"_

_Shendu took Draco and left. Over the next few years, Shenron bulit up a group of worshippers. But over the years, all of them died except for one; Panthera. These minions weren't the only ones dying. Shenron received news from his last remaining comrade that Draco had died._

_Shendu found where Shenron was. Shenron was calm and didn't attack him. Shenron asked, "What do you want?"_

_"I want you to return to the Dragon Realms. Father wasn't fair to you, I want to treat you with fairness and respect by giving you a second chance," offered Shendu._

_"So you're King?" asked Shenron._

_"Yes, and Sapphire is the Queen," said Shendu._

_"How's Kirai?" asked Shenron._

_"She's alive and well," said Shendu. "She was the first one I informed of you returning. She still loves you and hopes that you'll consider her as a mate." Shenron thought that though he didn't care about Kirai, she was the only dragoness that liked him. He would use her just so he could have kids._

_"What of Delbin?" asked Shenron._

_"Delbin has settled down with a mate as well, and he trains young Artisan Dragons to fight. He is the second strongest dragon in all of the realms," said Shendu._

_"Well he's about to become the third strongest, because I accept your offer," said Shenron._

_Shendu smiled and said, "Glad to hear it, my brother." Now that Shenron had a chance at being the heir, he could finally begin his evil plot to take over the throne.

* * *

_

Shenron woke up and walked into the main room where the others were waiting. Kirai kissed Shenron and said her goodbye. Yami jumped on Kirai's back and nodded at Shenron. Kirai and Yami flew away towards the Dragon Realms. Panthera jumped on Shenron's back and they flew away towards the Forgotten Realms.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky of the Dragon Realms, Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter flew towards the Forgotten Realms. Hunter shouted, "The three amigos reunited and on another great adventure!" Spyro and Sparx laughed with Hunter as they flew towards the sunset.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Ember, Ripto, Delbin, or Flame. I do own Shenron, Panthera, Waizu, Kirai, Yami, Waizu, Draco, Shendu, Demon, Lurk, Savage, Sapphire, Teki, Violet, Golem, Kuro, Suki, and Jill.**


	14. King vs King

**Chapter 14 **

**King v.s King

* * *

**

It was dead quiet in the Forgotten Realms. All creatures were in hiding. All were informed of the Shadow Star and the Shadow Ryuu. Not one creature was brave enough to interfere. Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9 would stay out of this fight. They were unable to defeat Shenron before he became a Shadow Ryuu, they would stand no chance in his current form. Before Shenron and Panthera arrived, they all took a portal to Avalar. They would be safe, for now.

Shenron and Panthera landed down in Midday Garden. Shenron looked up to the sky and saw his beautiful treasure. Though it was still far away, it was slightly visible. It was a pure black sphere of dark ryuu-chi.

Panthera stepped up to the highest tree so any remaining creatures of Midday Garden could hear him. He yelled, "Attention all creatures of this pathetic realm! His holiness, Lord Shenron, is awaiting the arrival of the Shadow Star! When he receives this power you will all bow to him... or die!" It was silent for a moment.

"I don't think anyone is here, Panthera," said Shenron.

"A dragon's eyes aren't as good as a panther's. Neither are his ears," said Panthera. Panthera paused for a little and began to sniff around. He caught a smell, and from the disgusted expression on his face it wasn't a good one. "Neither are their noses! Come out, bear!"

Moneybags was hiding behind a tower. He stepped out, quivering in fear. "Why... hello there... I uh... would like to... uhm... be your... manager? Yeah manager!"

Panthera laughed and Shenron sneered. Shenron asked, "Why would I want a manager?"

"Well as you may know, being a supervillain is a tiring and expensive occupation. Here at Moneybags Agency, we take pride in sponsoring and managing our supervillains. We find the best times for evil domination as well as the better Realms to take over. All we ask for is 50 percent of your earnings. Here take my business card," Moneybags lifted his hand out. Shenron lifted his towards Moneybag's hand. Moneybags slipped him his 'Business Card.'

Shenron asked, "50 percent? Why would a foolish bear need half of my earnings?"

"Well... to uh... make real business cards..." mumbled Moneybags.

"What?" asked Shenron. Shenron looked in his hand to see what it really was. The business card was really a rock with badly carved letters and numbers in it. Panthera was laughing so hard, he fell out of the tree. Shenron's face was stone cold.

"Well I can't accept your offer, Mister Moneybags," said a sinister Shenron. Shenron dropped the rock. "Panthera! Why don't you give this poor man _our business card_!"

Panthera calmed down and said, "Good idea sir!" Panthera handed Moneybags a sheet of paper.

"Panthera, let's go to Evening Lake... I believe the Shadow Star will be closer there!" stated Shenron.

Panthera jumped on Shenron's back. Shenron spoke in a sadistic and sarcastic voice, "_We'll keep in touch_."

Panthera laughed and added, "If you're not dead by the time we're back!" Shenron and Panthera laughed and flew off towards Evening Lake.

Not too far away, Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter were hiding behind a large hill. Hunter smirked and said, "A panther's sensing skills are nothing compared to a cheetah's stealth skills!"

"Good job, Hunter!" said Sparx.

"Agreed," added Spyro.

Moneybags looked over and saw the three heroes. "Hey guys! Look! I finally have a business card!" yelled Moneybags.

"That's awesome," said Hunter with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah, congratulations," added Spyro.

"You're parents must be _so_ proud," joked Sparx.

"What? Don't believe me? Sure it has a upside down star on it but that's... uh... my new logo? Yeah! Logo! Read it and weep!" yelled Moneybags as he began to slam the paper down towards the ground.

Sparx immediately recognized the summoning paper and yelled, "MONEYBAGS!!!DON'T!!!" Spyro and Hunter caught on, so the three heroes jumped back and away from Moneybags.

Moneybags ignored Sparx and slammed it down on the ground. At that very moment, there was an explosion of smoke.

The smoke cleared, and there stood Golem. But Golem's appearance had drastically changed. His rough gray skin had evolved to a spikey dark purple skin. His eyes went from pure black to pure white. His horn had regenerated and was deadly sharp and black. He was even bigger, and much more powerful.

Golem roared and picked up a nearly passed out Moneybags. Golem dropped Moneybags and kicked him towards Spyro. Hunter jumped out and caught Moneybags. Hunter layed him down, and Sparx tried to wake him up. Hunter grabbed his sword and asked, "Same strategy as last time?"

"No," said Spyro. "He is tainted with dark ryuu-chi. Only I can fight him. Besides, you need to save your strength for Panthera."

"And you need to save your strength for Shenron. Defeating him is much more important than my revenge!" pleaded Hunter.

"I'll take Golem on solo. And I'll be fine against Shenron, because I won't be taking him on alone. Right Sparx?" said Spyro who looked over to his best friend and smiled.

Sparx smiled back with surprise and great joy. It had been so long since Sparx assisted Spyro in a fight. Sparx buzzed, "Of course not, Spyro!" Forty years had passed since Spyro and Sparx became best friends, and their bond was stronger than ever by every passing day.

"All right then," said Hunter. "We'll be over here if you need us."

"Thank you Hunter," said Spyro. Spyro and Hunter smiled at each other. Spyro and Hunter were like cousins to each other.

Golem looked down towards his three enemies. He roared in anger as he remembered that they were the ones that defeated him. He charged a blast of dark ryuu-chi towards them.

Hunter and Sparx flinched and close their eyes, expecting to get hit. They hesitated a moment and realized they were fine. They looked up to see they were surrounded by a clear white shield of spirit ryuu-chi. They saw Spyro outside of the shield, surrounded in a aura of the same energy.

Spyro stared at Golem and said, "You are not a Ryuu or a Ryuu-Chi Wizard, like Yami or Ranpu. I'm guessing you have little control over your power. This battle shouldn't take long."

Golem roared in anger as he knew he was being mocked. Golem was not stupid, but he was turned into a monster. He didn't know how to speak anymore. But he knew how to fight.

"I beat you before and I can do it again," said Spyro. "Same with Shenron!"

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, or Moneybags. I do own Shenron, Hunter, and Golem.**

**Author's Note- Happy Birthday to... me! I'm 16 as of February 5! No license yet though, which is kind of a bummer. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	15. Spyro's Strength

**Chapter 15 **

**Spyro's Strength

* * *

**

Golem let out a fierce roar at Spyro. He charged up another blast of dark ryuu-chi in his mouth and at Spyro. Spyro used a one-winged shield to block the blast.

Golem kept getting angry, so he charged more dark energy into his fist. He punched the ground, creating a wave of destruction. All of the trees, buildings, and bridges collapsed in damage. Spyro, however, just dug his claws in the ground and was unaffected by the wave.

"So this is cursed power of dark ryuu-chi? I'm not impressed," mocked Spyro. Spyro quickly charged around Golem. Not only did Spyro's power increase, so did his speed! Golem couldn't keep up! Spyro charged right into Golem, emitting an array of light energy. Golem was knocked down on the ground.

Hunter and Sparx were watching the battle from afar. They were impressed and shocked at the same time. Hunter said, "Just a second ago, I was a little scared of Golem's power. And now after seeing Spyro... I'm terrified!!!"

Sparx laughed and added, "I remember back when I protected Spyro! Geez, when we fight Shenron he'll have to protect me!" Hunter and Sparx laughed together and watched on.

Golem sprung back up and got down on all fours. He charged towards Spyro, horn first. The ground was shaking as the giant beast charged and stared down his opponent. His eyes reflected his anger, and the foam pouring from his mouth expressed his insanity.

But none of this scared Spyro. Spyro grabbed Golem by the horn with one hand. Golem's entire body stopped. Spyro picked Golem up from the ground and charged up spirit ryuu-chi in the hand he was picking up Golem with. He released the energy, which sent Golem flying near the hill Hunter and Sparx were hiding behind.

When Golem got back up he revealed that Spyro had destroyed his horn. Golem got back up. He went back to running at Spyro.

Spyro sighed and said, "You lost your consciousness a long time ago. I should have finished you then. But this time, you will finally rest in peace."

Spyro took flight and quickly circled around Golem. Golem began swinging his arms around in order to hit Spyro, but he failed. Spyro started to emit spirit ryuu-chi from his body and created a tornado of spirit ryuu-chi.

The white tornado stayed in place. Hunter and Sparx were amazed by the gigantic glowing tornado. They heard Golem roaring in pain for a while, but then it suddenly stopped. The tornado slowly slowed down and faded away. Golem was no where to be seen.

The spirit ryuu-chi purified the darkness and disintegrated Golem. Spyro unactivated his spirit ryuu-chi. Spyro won the fight, without any damage. He was ready for the Shadow Ryuu.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Hunter, or Sparx. I do own Golem.**

**Author's Note- Short chapter, like not even 500 words, but I wanted the emphasis to be on just this fight. And this was a quick fight, just to show off some of Spyro's new abilities, and like the title says; his strength.**


	16. Suki's Love and Kirai's Hate

**Chapter 16 **

**Suki's Love and Kirai's Hate

* * *

**

It was a very busy day in the Dragon Realms. Twenty dragons were helping rebuild Dragon Shores. Ten dragons, including Ember, Flame, and Delbin, were patrolling the currently overpopulated Avalar. Bianca and Jill were in Avalar as well.

Over a hundred dragons remained in the Dragon Realms. Thirty were in Peace Keepers, undergoing intense preparations for a possible battle. Thirty others were in Beast Makers creating battle monsters and fodder. And another thirty were in Magic Crafters, creating powerful offensive and defensive spells. All of these preparations were decided by none other then Kuro! However, the dragons were still unsure of him. They figured that anyone could have come up with an idea like this.

"Promise me you'll be safe!" said Suki.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," said Kuro. "If anything, I should be worried about you! The Tower of Jacques gives me the creeps! Hahaha!"

"Someone's got to do it!" said Suki. "That orb has to be defended by someone! And who's defense is better than my wings?" Suki flapped her beautiful wings.

"That's right, if Shenron's minions get to that then they can gain access to any creature's mind!" said Kuro.

"The Dream Orb is the Dream Weaver's most powerful weapon, and Gnasty Gnorc's minions would have almost gotten to it if it weren't for my dad! Even before that, it was almost stolen by the Rhynocs!" explained Suki in glee.

"Be careful out there, okay?" said Kuro who stepped nose-to-nose with Suki. Suki said nothing and just stared at him in beauty. They kissed and she took flight to the Tower of Jacques.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies of the Dragon Realms. Kirai was circling in the air while Yami was meditating. Yami growled and woke up from his trance. "It appears that your son and the others are still alive! The Queen, the rabbit, and Jill are in Avalar. The Prince is in Artisans and the Princess is heading towards the Tower of Jacques," spoke Yami.

"So, Suki wants to protect that orb?" asked Kirai.

"That's right! And Shenron needs it if he wants to force the kingdom to worship him," said Yami.

"Unless he decides to kill them off!" said Kirai in delight.

"As the future Queen, I suggest you get that orb! I'll take the liberty of destroying the Ryuu... once and for all this time!" said Yami. "That orb is very important!"

"I know that more than anybody..." mumbled Kirai with a look of sadness. Yami jumped off Kirai's back, and Kirai flew to Dream Weavers.

* * *

Suki was first to the Tower of Jacques. She arrived and was immediately greeted by the protectors of the orb. She announced that Kuro ordered her to protect the orb, while the Dream Weavers are to go to Artisans. By the end of the day, Kuro needs every dragon in Artisans to take a head count and to have a special meeting.

Suki stared at the Dream Orb. The Dream Orb was a beautiful ruby red crystal. It was nearly as beautiful as her sapphire necklace. The light of the realm's lava hit both crystals. The lights reflected and hit each other, creating a beautiful purple light.

Suddenly, she heard something his the top of the tower. She flew out the window and onto the roof.

She looked around a little and saw nothing, "Hmmm... oh well." She turned back around and was face to face with Kirai! "Kirai! What are you doing here?!" Suki got into a fighting position.

Kirai kept her relaxed posture and said, "Well I thought that I should pay my daughter-in-law a visit."

"Pfff, don't give me that! You're here for the Dream Orb!" yelled Suki.

"Indeed, I wanted to see your nightmares!" said Kirai. Kirai began to circle around Suki. Intimidating her to the point where Suki started to shake. "Then again, I wouldn't need the orb to see that." Kirai gave a sinister laugh and added, "I would just need my reflection!" Kirai pounced Suki. The two dragons tumbled down the roof, clawing and biting into each other. They fell of the roof towards the lava. The two dragonesses let go of each other and took to the sky.

They shot out continuous fireballs. The fireballs would either hit the enemy fireball or fly by towards the enemy.

"Kirai!" yelled Suki. "Why are you doing this?!"

"For Shenron!" yelled Kirai.

"He's only using you!" yelled Suki. Suki wasn't trying to make Kirai angry. She was telling her the truth.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! SHUTUP!!!" screamed Kirai. Kirai plunged towards Suki and tackled her back on the roof.

* * *

_Kirai remembered back to when she was a child. She was born a Dream Weavers Dragon. At the age of eight she was taken to this very tower. Her father, Kaori_ (who Kirai's and Shenron's son was named after), _and mother, Kousen_ (who their daughter was named after), _were good parents. Kirai used to be a kind, lovable dragon. But that was soon about to change. _

_"Someday, it will be your duty to watch over the Dream Orb," said Kaori. Kaori was a tall, proud light gray dragon. He spoke with a soothing deep voice. At the time, he was the Dream Weaver Dragon Elder. _

_"That's right," added Kousen. Kousen looked nearly exactly like Kousen Jr. That was another inspiration for Kirai naming her daughter after her mother. They had the same beautiful dark gray complexion. "You will one day take my place here." _

_"Why can't I be a Dragon Elder?" asked Kirai. _

_Kaori and Kousen sighed. Kousen answered, "In these times, females are not granted with the same rights as males." _

_"Unless," said Kaori. "You become the Queen!" _

_"How do I do that?" asked Kirai. _

_"You would have to marry the King," replied Kaori. _

_"I think Draco is a little to old for me," said Kirai. _

_Kaori and Kousen laughed. Kousen said, "That's not what we meant. You would have to marry which ever one of his children is the heir." _

_"Yep, either Shenron or Shendu, but I'm not sure which one is the official prince. Ah well," said Kaori. _

_Four years passed, and Dream Weavers was under attack by a large group of rhynocs. _

_Kaori, Kousen, and Kirai were in the top room of the tower, with the orb. A group of Rhynocs busted in. "Kirai get out of here!" yelled Kaori. Kaori tried to hold them of with his strength and fire, but the rhynocs got the best of him. One rhynoc slammed it's horn through Kaori's chest, killing him. _

_"Kaori!" yelled Kousen. _

_"DADDY!" yelled Kirai. Both dragons cried together. Kousen picked up Kousen and the orb and flew out of the tower. _

_They landed on the ground. Kirai was balling her eyes out. Kousen kept a stone cold face, she was dead inside. Kousen looked over at her daughter and said, "You know that your father loved you, right?" Kirai wiped a few tears off her face and nodded in agreement. "And I love you too. I'm sorry." Kousen couldn't live without Kaori. She jumped off the land and into the lava. _

_Kirai lost her parents. She was all alone.

* * *

_

Kirai was on top of Suki slashing her claws down. Suki held her arms over her face so only her arms would get hurt. She slapped Kirai down with one of her wings. Kirai got back up. They both let out a burst of flames. Both were hit by each other's fire and took damage.

"I'll kill you the same way I killed Sapphire!" yelled Kirai.

"You didn't kill my grandma. She's still alive! She lives in me!" shouted Suki.

"Then I guess I'll just tear you apart and kill her again!" yelled Kirai. Kirai activated her trump card; the fire vortex. The gigantic, large blast of fire shot out right at Suki. Suki used her wing shield. Her wings glowed and she was invincible to the attack. But a little bit of it hit the tower, which was slowly setting on fire.

"That's a neat attack," said Suki. "Mind if I borrow it?" Suki let out the very same fire vortex, much to Kirai's surprise. Kirai tried to use her wings as a shield, but the fire burned through her wings. Her wings were burned and completely useless, but the wings stopped the fire from making it lethal.

The roof was halfway from being completely under fire. Kirai plunged herself towards Suki, over the fire. She tackled her down, but Suki used her hind legs and kicked Kirai over her. Kirai was flung towards the end of the tower. She nearly fell off, she was hanging from the roof.

* * *

_Suki remembered back to when she was a young child. "Grandma, I don't want to be a Queen when I grow up!" _

_"Hahaha, why not?" asked Sapphire. _

_"I want to be a fighter, or a warrior! Something like that!" said Suki. _

_"You can be like me," said Sapphire. "You can be both!" _

_"You can fight?" asked Suki with admiration. _

_"That's right dear, mostly with just one dragon. A rival of mine, Kirai," said Sapphire. _

_"Did you beat her up?" asked Suki. _

_"Haha, yes, but that was a long time ago. I imagine she could take me on now," said Sapphire. "In fact, if it weren't for Uncle Sparx, she would have beat me last time!" _

_"Uncle Sparx is a good fighter, isn't he?" asked Suki. _

_"Yes, just like your father. But all of us fighters must follow one rule," said Sapphire. _

_"What is it?" asked Suki. _

_"Always show your opponent some kind of mercy. At least a little bit. Every creature has some good in them, and if you give them mercy, then they can show it. After that, all can be forgiven. Remember that, Suki," said Sapphire. Sapphire picked Suki up and kissed her on the forehead. _

_"I will, grandma. I want to grow up to be as tough and beautiful as you," said Suki. _

_"You will surpass me in both, dear. You will be as tough as your mother and as beautiful as your great-grandmother, Violet. You look just like her!" said Sapphire. _

_"Hee-hee, I'll do all of that and more! I'm going to be a great warrior and show my opponents mercy!" declared Suki. _

_Sapphire smiled and said, "That's my girl!"

* * *

_

Suki ran over to her and tried to help her. Though Kirai put Suki through so much pain, she was a kindred spirit. Suki reached her hand down to help Kirai, but Kirai slashed Suki's hand. She didn't want mercy. The part of the roof she was hanging from broke from the fire. Kirai fell down but dug her claws into the tower.

Suki leaned down further to help Kirai, "Kirai! Give me your hand!"

"NO! NEVER!" yelled Kirai. Kirai looked down at the lava and back up to Suki. She made up her mind.

* * *

_Kirai ran through the dark caves to get away from the rhynocs. Kirai had the orb which was what the rhynocs wanted. She head into a dead end and stared at the approaching rhynocs. She began to cry. _

_Suddenly, a black dragon leaped in front of her. The young, but strong dragon ran over to the group of rhynocs. He tackled them down, clawed into them, charged them with his horns, and set them on fire! After a brief moment, the black dragon killed the rhynocs and walked over to the damsel in distress. _

_"Are you alright?" asked the charming young dragon. _

_Kirai looked at this dragon with thanks and admiration. She was suddenly swept off her feet with infatuation. "Yeah... thanks to you." _

_"Good, and the Dream Orb is in perfect condition. I understand you are an orphan, come with me to Artisans. We will take care of you," said the young dragon. _

_Kirai suddenly felt like she didn't care about her parents anymore, she was in love with her new hero. "Thank you... what's your name by the way?" asked Kirai with a blush. _

_The dragon smiled and said, "My name is Shenron."_

* * *

Suki yelled, "Kirai! Please!"

Kirai smiled and said, "For you, Shenron!" Kirai let go and fell into the lava. She died.

Suki sighed and said to herself, "I tried." She grabbed the Dream Orb and flew away. The tower collapsed into the lava. "I guess I just care too much."

* * *

**Disclaimer- I own all characters featured in this chapter! Muahahaha! **

**Author's Note- Eh, Kirai was all right but I didn't really like her that much. I liked her back story though. And I'm really satisfied with the outcome of this chapter, it came out nice. A lot better than what I thought. Suki's flashback was a good last minute addition.**


	17. Kuro's Pride

**Chapter 17**

**Kuro's Pride

* * *

**

Kuro kept a close eye on Suki as she flew away. In a few moments, she was out of sight. Maybe it was because of how far away she was, or maybe it was because of dense fog covered the horizon. The weather was poor, it was dark, and a rainstorm was on its way.

But weather was the least of his worries today.

There were around thirty-something creatures in Artisans, some were dragons, some were sheep, others were fairies, etc. Occasionally, one creature would look up at Kuro with a look of uncertainty.

"I sure hope Spyro defeats that monster and comes back safe and sound," a creature would say.

"Yeah, hopefully him and Ember will have another child so we don't have to put up with this punk as our King," said another.

Kuro sighed and closed his eyes. He lyed down and napped away.

A young dragoness walked up to him. The dragoness was about seven years old. She was bright yellow with pink wings and bright purple eyes. Her name was Haven. "What's wrong mister Kuro?" asked Haven.

Kuro woke up with a sigh and replied, "The creatures of the Dragon Kingdom don't like me, let alone respect me."

"I like you, Kuro," said Haven with a smile. Kuro smirked and Haven smiled back. Suddenly, a loud howl was heard in the distance.

All the creatures looked over and saw a hooded figure deep in the fog. He started to move his arms around in a weird manner. Suddenly a beam of dark ryuu-chi shot out at Kuro. Kuro grabbed Haven and jumped out of the beam's range of fire.

He set Haven down and looked at the hooded figure. "I should've known that you'd be back," said Kuro.

"And I should've known that you'd survive. But that's because of your dragonfly friend. But now he's not here to help you, he'll be the first of Shenron's victims, right after Spyro," said Yami who began to walk towards Kuro. The creatures stepped out from him, making a path to Kuro. They knew that only Kuro could stand a chance against the Dark Ryuu-Chi Wizard.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kuro, staring his opponent down.

"I'm here to claim this pathetic realm in the name of Lord Shenron," replied Yami.

"Why are you so obsessed with that monster?" asked Kuro.

"Why aren't you? He rescued you as an egg! And his glorious power is all mighty!" yelled Yami.

"Always the servant but never the master?" asked Kuro with a smug attitude.

"What?" asked Yami.

"First you worshiped Doki, and now Shenron. Are you that dependent on others?" asked Kuro.

"I am a fiend of dark ryuu-chi, the Shadow Ryuu is all powerful in my eyes," answered Yami.

"Why not the Spirit Ryuu? What about Waizu? Was he not all powerful in your eyes?" asked Kuro.

Yami ignored Kuro and activated a spell. Suddenly, all the creatures in the area were stuck to the ground. Dark ryuu-chi covered their feet and kept them from moving. Then, Yami activated a force field around Artisans. "Now no one will interfere," said Yami.

Kuro tried to move around, but couldn't. Kuro went into a trance and released his inner power. Using concentrated ryuu-chi, he broke out of the spell. "As expected from the last ryuu," said Yami. "Shall we begin?"

"Allow me to lead!" shouted Kuro. Kuro shot a blue fireball so quick that it hit Yami before he had the chance to react.

Yami got back up and brushed his shoulders off. "That was fast... almost as fast as I killed your sister!" hissed Yami. Kuro got angry and charged towards Yami. Yami grabbed him by the horns and sent him flying in a blast of dark energy.

Kuro got back up and stared Yami down. Yami smirked and said, "I have a deal for you. I'll spare you and let you join our alliance, if you back down and let us take over the Dragon Realms!"

The creatures looked at Kuro. Kuro didn't even notice them look as he said, "Never. This is my home."

"Why are you protecting these pathetic creatures? They hate you!" yelled Yami. "Forget them and reunite with your family!"

"I thought I told you no! It doesn't matter if they don't like me! I will fight to protect them!" shouted Kuro. The creatures had a change of heart, they thought that perhaps they misjudged Kuro. "And I'll reunite with my family as soon as they get back from defeating your dark alliance!" Kuro activated a tornado of fire and shot it out at Yami. Yami raised a dark shield. Kuro turned the orange tornado fire into a blue tornado. It broke the shield and sucked Yami into it. After a few seconds, Yami got out, most of his wardrobe was burned. But he seemed it perfect condition.

Yami ran towards Kuro and yelled, "WOLF FANG FIST!" Yami punched Kuro with a fist of dark ryuu-chi, sending him flying into a hill.

Kuro got up and said, "Wow, what a clever name for your attack! You're a wolf, and you used your fist!" Yami grew angry at Kuro's joke. He clapped his hands together and shot out a energy blast of dark ryuu-chi. Kuro dodged it and shot a flame of blue fire, which was dodged by Yami.

After a few more shots back and forth between the two, more dragons arrived and watched the fight outside of the force field.

Yami said, "One last chance Kuro. Join Shenron!"

"Forget Shenron! He is a disgrace!" yelled Kuro.

Yami laughed and said, "Just like you."

"I am no disgrace!"

"You may not think so... but see them up there?" Yami pointed to the dragons outside the force field. "They think you are!"

Kuro sank in grief as he knew Yami was right. The dragons outside the force field talked to one another until one said, "No we don't!" Kuro looked up at them with shock. "Anyone willing to fight for us, as many times as we've denied his loyalty, is no disgrace!"

Kuro heard some of the dragons and other creatures begin to say things like "Yeah! That's right!", "Kuro's our hero!", "We're sorry, Kuro!", and "Kuro is our future King!".

This gave Kuro the strength and confidence to fight on, despite being the underdog!

"Are you ready to reunite with Doki? Because I'm going to finish this... now!" yelled Kuro.

"Some pathetic changes of heart will not make you strong enough to defeat me!" shouted Yami.

Kuro sneered and said, "I plan to do more than defeat you! You killed my sister! I will show you no mercy!"

"Don't expect anymore from me then, dragon!" shouted Yami. Yami howled and charged up a blast of dark ryuu-chi. He shot out a large ball of it at Kuro, Kuro destroyed it with a a blue blast of fire.

Kuro charged Yami in a quick dash and threw him up against the small castle. Kuro whipped his claws out and slashed Yami across the face. Yami kicked Kuro off him and levitated in the air. He shattered the force field. Once the dragons got in and started to congratulate Kuro, Yami activated the spell that bound them all from moving.

Kuro broke out of it. Yami gave a sinister laugh. He was injured from the recent wounds given to him and decided it was time to finish the fight. "Fine then 'King Kuro!' Prepare for the destruction of the ENTIRE DRAGON RACE!!!" Yami summoned a gigantic sphere of dark ryuu-chi, but he was draining most of his power doing so.

The dragons began to gasp and panic. "Oh no!", "What are we going to do?!", "We can't die now!" muttered a few.

But little Haven was brave, and she said, "Don't worry everyone, Kuro will save us!"

Kuro stared up at the dark sphere being thrown at him. He stared at it without any feelings of doubt or fear. Kuro was an entirely different dragon. He breathed out a fire vortex, but this powerful vortex of fire was blue!

"FOOL!" yelled Yami. "Do you really think that attack will destroy mine?"

"I don't intend to destroy it, I intend to destroy you! I'm not trying to overpower your spell, I'm pushing it!" shouted Kuro.

Yami looked down to see the dark sphere being hurled back at him on top of a blue vortex of fire. "WHAT?! NO!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!" yelled Yami. Yami was hit with the blast and was pushed back with it, in the sky.

Kuro shouted, "Where's your precious Shenron when you need him now?!"

Yami now realized the error of his ways, but when he did, the dark energy sphere exploded. Yami died in a beautiful explosion of dark energy and blue fire.

Kuro proved his worth to the Dragon Realms. When Yami died, the spell was released on the dragons. Kuro flew over on top of the ledge and looked out at the dragons.

The Dragon Elders walked forward. Cosmos walked up and said, "Kuro... I am sorry, we're all sorry about how cruel we were to you!"

Titan stepped up and added, "Yes Kuro, we're sorry for what we said the other day. You are more than accepted here."

Zikomo added, "You will make a great King." Nestor and Magnus didn't say anything. They were already friends with Kuro, they just looked at him and smiled.

"Great fighting kid!" said Magnus.

"We're very proud of you," said Nestor.

Haven smiled and said, "I guess you were wrong, Kuro."

"What?" asked Kuro.

"Everyone does like you and respect you!" answered Haven.

Kuro smiled and stood proudly on the ledge. He looked out at all of the creatures and gave out a might roar. The dragons roared back and the other creatures cheered.

This was Kuro's glorious moment. Kuro was finally accepted as the future king.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I own all these characters except the Dragon Elders. Also, 'Wolf Fang Fist' is the name of an attack from Dragon Ball Z.**

**Author's Note- Hooray for Kuro! He finally had his defining moment. Kuro is one of my favorite characters, I see a lot of myself in him. And goodbye Yami, cool character, but oh well. Other then that, I had a lot of free time yesterday with President's Day off so this week you get two chapters.**

**Just an F.Y.I; Suki v.s Kirai, Kuro v.s Yami, Hunter v.s Panthera, and Spyro/Sparx v.s Shenron are all going on at the same time. Thought I'd let you know now to avoid future confusion.**


	18. Light and Dark

**Chapter 18 **

**Light and Dark

* * *

**

Shenron and Panthera arrived at Evening Lake. Shenron looked up in the sky and saw his Shadow Star. "Soon," said Shenron, "I will possess the powers of a god!"

"What do we do now, my lord?" asked Panthera.

"We wait," answered Shenron.

"For what?" asked Panthera.

"For the Shadow Star to fully arrive! Only when it is in this realm's atmosphere will it be of any use! Otherwise Doki could have flown into space a long time ago and absorb it himself!" said Shenron. "Besides... I imagine that it will only be a little bit longer until our guests arrive!"

Panthera laughed sinisterly and said, "It will only be a matter of minutes until I hold that cheetah's head as my trophy!"

"I haven't seen you this serious in a battle since we killed Shendu," said Shenron.

"Nothing gets my blood flowing more than an intense battle!" yelled Panthera.

"There will be much blood flow from you today," yelled a familiar voice. "Unfortunately for you it won't be flowing in your body. In fact, it will be flowing around your body while you lay on the ground, dead!" Panthera and Shenron looked over and saw Hunter, right behind him stood Spyro and Sparx.

"I've been waiting for this day for twenty-five years!" yelled Panthera. Panthera ran away, Hunter followed.

"Ah, why if it isn't my dear nephew... and his little friend!" said Shenron. Spyro and Sparx didn't say anything. "What's wrong? Surprised to see me alive? Or are you just afraid?"

"We're not afraid! Right Spyro?!" asked Sparx. Sparx looked over at Spyro. Spyro was staring at Shenron with a look of murderous intentions. Spyro roared and tackled Shenron.

Shenron kicked Spyro off of him. Spyro stood on four legs, Shenron got up and stood on four legs as well. "You coward! You win all of your fights by sneak attacks!" sneered Shenron.

"If I remember right, you did the same... against my father," said Spyro.

"Hmmm... indeed, I think you're right... but you're forgetting something else! I defeated Waizu by myself without any sneak attacks!" said Shenron. Spyro got angry, Shenron noticed this. "Yes, I remember him quite well. He was such a pathetic old dragon. He claimed to be so wise and all-powerful, but according to my memory, I defeated him with little effort!"

"SHUTUP!" yelled Spyro. Spyro shot out a gigantic blast of red fire. Burning most of that area. Shenron was still standing, without any damage done to him. Spyro activated a spell to make the fire stop.

"I won't even have to fight! I'll just use your insecurities to beat from the inside out!" said Shenron. "I remember Waizu saying how he believed that you could defeat me! What a fool he was! He's no different than your pathetic father!"

Spyro lost control. He activated his Spirit Ryuu-Chi. Shenron laughed and summoned his Dark Ryuu-Chi.

"Dark Ryuu-Chi is no match for Spirit Ryuu-Chi!" yelled Spyro. "I defeated Golem with ease!"

"Spirit Ryuu-Chi isn't all that powerful," said Shenron. "After all, I killed Waizu in a matter of minutes!"

Spyro shot out a ball of Spirit Ryuu-Chi, Shenron shot out Dark Ryuu-Chi. The light energy overpowered the dark energy and hit Shenron. Shenron went flying back. Spyro laughed, he knew that he could win this fight. Shenron began to laugh as well, but his mouth didn't appear to move. Spyro looked around, he looked back at the Shenron he was fighting, all of a sudden, that Shenron melted into the ground into a puddle of dark liquid.

The real Shenron appeared behind Spyro, and shot a blast of dark energy from his palm. Spyro went flying back into the dark liquid. "Fool," said Shenron. "You fell for that attack? I expected more from you. Now that dark liquid will devour you!"

Spyro was stuck in the dark liquid, but he didn't feel any pain. He looked over at Sparx who seemed to be in a little pain. "Get out of there!" yelled Sparx. Spyro complied and used his light energy aura to get out the dark liquid.

Spyro took flight into the air, away from the area. Shenron followed him. Sparx kept behind to find a butterfly to eat. "I have to end this now," said Spyro. "If I let you get to that Shadow Star, then it's all over for me and my friends."

"I wouldn't worry about me killing your friends," said Shenron. "Yami and Kirai are fighting them at this moment!"

Spyro smirked and said, "They will prevail. Your minions stand no chance against them!" Spyro laughed and added, "Prepare yourself. This is the final move!" Spyro charged a large beam of light energy.

"Looks like this fight will end sooner than I hoped!" yelled Shenron. Shenron charged a large beam of dark energy.

Both dragons shot out their respective energy blasts. The forces of light and dark collided.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, or Hunter.**

**Author's Note- Sorry for the delay, I've been pretty busy the last two weeks. I'm also sorry for this being a short chapter, but this chapter was supposed to be short... and in the next two chapters, you'll see why!**


	19. Feline Faceoff

**Chapter 19**

**Feline Faceoff **

"I've been waiting for this day for twenty-five years!" yelled Panthera. Panthera ran away, Hunter followed. 

While Shenron was starting his taunting of Spyro, Hunter was pursuing Panthera. 

Panthera wall-ran up the earth wall and onto a platform. Hunter did the exact same thing. 

"Why are you running! Coward!" yelled Hunter. 

"I'm sorry," said Panthera, "were you expecting a bit more violence?" Panthera turned around and shot three arrows at Hunter. Hunter pulled out his sword and chopped the arrows in half. 

Hunter took a swing at Panthera, Panthera pulled his sword out and blocked the attack. Panthera kicked Hunter down and resumed his running. Hunter got up and shot an arrow towards Panthera's back. Panthera grabbed and broke the arrow with his tail. 

Panthera jumped on the water. He was running so fast that he didn't sink. He was running on the water. Hunter was running on the water as well. Hunter shot more arrows, but they were all reflected by Panthera's arrows. Panthera jumped onto the tower and started to climb up. Hunter followed him. 

Hunter grabbed onto the tower with his feet, but he was also using his tail for support. He needed his hands for what he was about to do. Hunter pulled out an orange arrow and shot it towards Panthera, but it missed. 

Panthera laughed and said, "I thought that the death of your son would motivate you to improve your aim!" Hunter just smirked and the explosion set off. 

Panthera was knocked down from the small explosion. Panthera fell down past Hunter, but Hunter grabbed the panther by its tail. Hunter swung Panthera against the tower. Panthera let out a painful grunt, followed by a laugh of insanity. Panthera looked down at Hunter. Hunter noticed that Panthera was bleeding from the head. Panthera wiped the blood off his face and licked it. Panthera kicked Hunter in the face and continued to run up the tower. Hunter was also bleeding from the head now, but he would not give up! 

Panthera was now on top of the tower, a little more climbing and so was Hunter. The top of the tower was a large platform arena. Panthera was standing across from Hunter. Hunter and Panthera stared each other down. They looked into each others eyes and saw each others past... 

* * *

_When Hunter was ten years old, his father was the leader of the cheetahs. His name was Kogane. He was the most skilled warrior in Summer Forest. Hunter never knew his mother, she was killed by panthers a long time ago. Kogane only got away with his newborn son. "... that is one of our many reason why the panthers must be destroyed, my son," said Kogane._

_"But dad," said Hunter, "just because a small group of individual panthers deserved punishment, doesn't mean that they all do! Revenge is horrible!"_

_Kogane sighed and said, "You'll understand someday, my son."_

_Years later, around the age of fourteen, Hunter was fighting panthers by his father's side. Hunter wasn't fighting the panthers for revenge, he was doing it to protect his people. A group of panthers attacked his father. Hunter helped Kogane and together they defeated those panthers. Kogane looked at his son with great pride, but his face quickly changed to shock. Kogane pushed Hunter out of the way. Hunter fell down and looked up to see his father with an arrow through his chest. Kogane took the hit that was meant for Hunter._

_Kogane pulled an arrow out and shot it at the panther. The panther died, and so did Kogane. The battle was over. Hunter mourned for his father. He looked around to see that not only was he the only cheetah that survived, he was the only feline... or so he thought._

_Avalar was repaired by the time Hunter was seventeen. Elora, a good friend of his, ran over to him while he was taking a walk in Autumn Falls. "Elora, what's up?"_

_Elora was catching her breath as she said, "A panther has been spotted in Winter Tundra! And he stole the Power Crystal from the Professor!"_

_"Is the Professor okay?" asked Hunter._

_"Yeah, but the people of Avalar need you! The Professor thinks that the panther is going to awaken the Ice Witch!" yelled Elora._

_Hunter took a portal to Winter Tundra. He ran over to the castle and into the arena. In the center of the arena stood a statue of the Ice Witch. The panther revealed itself. He raised the Power Crystal into the air. The crystal's power made the statue come to life. The Ice Witch appeared like a beautiful, young woman, but it revealed itself as an ugly, old hag. The Ice Witch froze the panther to ice. The Witch hit the iced panther, shattering and killing it._

_The Ice Witch shot out blasts of ice at Hunter. But Hunter had his father's powerful sword. The Ice Witch shot ice near Hunter, resulting in a cold explosion. Hunter went flying towards the outside of the arena. The Ice Witch flew toward him. Hunter dipped the sword in the lava and flung it at the witch. The Ice Witch's face was burnt and the witch screamed in agony. Hunter ran to the witch and stabbed her through the stomach. The Ice Witch began to glow, Hunter fled as the Ice Witch blew up into a blizzard._

* * *

Hunter ran at Panthera with the very same sword. Hunter swung his sword towards Panthera's neck, Panthera dodged it and began his assault on Hunter. 

* * *

_Panthera was an orphan panther growing up in Winter Tundra. His parents were killed by cheetahs a long time ago. Panthers were much more bloodthirsty and aggressive than their sworn enemies; the cheetahs._

_As a young cub, Panthera hated the cheetahs and he could not wait until he was old enough to kill them on the battlefield. But he would never get the chance._

_Cheetahs invaded his small tribe. The elders managed to get Panthera away before they were killed themselves. Panthera ran towards a portal, but he was getting chased down by three cheetahs._

_He ran into a portal and ended up in a dark canyon. The cheetahs followed him through the portal and now started to chase him through the canyon._

_The canyon walls were getting slimmer. Panthera looked back and saw the cheetahs chasing him down. The cheetahs suddenly stopped and Panthera saw the fear in their eyes. Panthera looked forward in the direction he was running in and saw a large, black dragon._

_"You... you're the one they call Shenron! The dark prince!" yelled one of the cheetahs._

_"Aahhh, so my reputation has spread to lands as far as Avalar, huh?" said Shenron. Shenron gathered a blue flame and killed the cheetahs. Panthera watched on with awe._

_Shenron laughed and looked down at Panthera. Shenron raised his claws up with the intentions of slaying the young panther. But Shenron stared into the panther's eyes and saw a familiar look: the look of hatred, anger, and pain, the same eyes as himself. Shenron lowered his claws down._

_"Thank you," said the young panther, "you saved me!" Panthera admired his new hero._

_"Where are your parents?" asked Shenron._

_Panthera pouted and said, "They're dead... they were killed by cheetahs a long time ago."_

_"I see... come with me, boy, I will raise you and make you strong enough to fulfill your revenge!" said Shenron. Panthera said nothing and followed Shenron._

* * *

Hunter's and Panthera's battle was raging on. Their swords clashed so much that the blades broke on their final collision. They pulled out their bows and arrows and started running around each other, shooting arrow after arrow. 

After a long time, each ran out of arrows. They threw their bows down and started to fight, fist-to-fist. The cats were worn out. Hunter swung his right fist and hit Panthera in the face. At the same time, Panthera flew his fight fist and hit Hunter in the face. Both felines dropped at the exact same time. 

Neither of them got up. Panthera laughed and said, "This... is the greatest... fight of... my life!" 

Hunter panted and said, "It will... be your... last!" 

* * *

Hunter and Panthera got back up they looked over to see Spyro and Shenron fighting. They heard Spyro yell, "They will prevail. Your minions stand no chance against them!" Spyro laughed and added, "Prepare yourself. This is the final move!" Spyro charged a large beam of light energy. 

"Looks like this fight will end sooner than I hoped!" yelled Shenron. Shenron charged a large beam of dark energy. 

Both dragons shot out their respective energy blasts. The forces of light and dark collided. 

* * *

When the blasts collided they equaled out into a massive, swirling explosion of dark and light energy. The explosion didn't hit Hunter and Panthera, but the powerful wind force of it reached them. Hunter and Panthera went flying off the tower. The tower was beginning to crumble and collapse. 

Hunter and Panthera landed down on the land near the tower, Hunter rolled on impact so he was fine. Panthera, however, failed to do so and he landed on his back, severely injuring his back. Panthera was on the ground and couldn't get up. 

Hunter got up and looked down at his sworn enemy. Panthera stared at him with insanity and said, "What a great war this was!" 

Hunter said, "I agree, Panthera..." 

Panthera coughed up blood and said, "You have won, Hunter... do it!" Panthera felt a feeling of pride from this great battle, and the feeling of shame from losing. He was waiting for Hunter to make the final move. 

Hunter looked up and began to walk away. Panthera shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FINISH ME YOU COWARD! END THIS FEUD!" 

Hunter stopped and said, "I don't have to... fate has ended it for me." 

Panthera was confused, but he looked up to where Hunter was looking. The tower was staring to fall. The tower broke off and fell toward Panthera. Panthera chuckled and said, "A great battle followed by a glorious death..." The tower landed on Panthera, crushing him and killing him on impact. 

Panthera died. Hunter looked back at the fallen tower. He realized that revenge is a bad path to walk. Revenge was not his destiny. 

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro or Hunter.**

**A/N: I've been anticipating this fight since Spyro's Destiny I. I had a lot of ideas with Panthera. He was one of my three favorite fancharacters. When the story is finished I'll reveal fancharacter concepts and biographies on my page. Panthera was definitely one of the more interesting characters.**


	20. The Shadow Star

**Chapter 20**

**The Shadow Star**

* * *

Hunter, who was exhausted to the point where he could barely stand, began to walk towards newly formed crater. The crater was a result of the explosion of massive dark and light energies.

Hunter approached it. The dust was finally starting to clear. Hunter looked. He saw no sign of Sparx. All he could see was a silhouette of one dragon. Hunter collapsed, but he didn't pass out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dragon Realms, Kuro was resting from his big battle and his well-deserved praise. Suki, who was also in need of rest, flew in next to him.

"Praise Tenchi you're still alive!" said Suki. "Kirai, said that you were fighting Yami!"

"You saw my mother?" asked Kuro.

"She attacked me," replied Suki.

"What happened?" asked Kuro who showed slight care for his mother.

"I did everything I could to defend myself and help her at the same time, but she fell into the lava... I'm sorry... I tried," said Suki.

Kuro sighed and gave a moment of silence for his mother. "I knew she wasn't a good mother or even my actual mother, but she did raise me. Better her than you though," said Kuro. Kuro leaned over and kissed Suki.

Suki giggled and said, "It looks like the dragons have taken a liking to you!"

"Yeah," said Kuro. "I nearly sacrificed myself to save them!"

"Ha-ha, well that's good. I'm proud of you," said Suki.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter. My gut's giving me a bad feeling!" said Kuro.

"I am too," admitted Suki. "But I know that they'll prevail!"

* * *

Back in Evening Lake, Hunter looked up from the ground and saw the triumphant dragon.

It was Spyro, and soon enough Sparx got up and hovered next to him.

"Heheheh... thatta boy!" mumbled Hunter.

"Spyro! We did it!" buzzed Sparx.

"We sure did... friend," said Spyro. Spyro and Sparx looked at each other and smiled. Their friendship seemed stronger than ever! "But now it's time for this pathetic traitor to die, twice and for all!"

Shenron was on the ground exhausted and close to death. He said, "Spyro, my nephew, I'm sorry... it wasn't my idea! It was Doki!"

"Ha, I'm not falling for that one again!" said Spyro. "It ends now!" Spyro attempted to charge a beam of light energy. Shenron closed his eyes and clenched his body, awaiting his painful death. But he couldn't create any. He couldn't even make fire.

Shenron saw this and took delight in it, "So, you're _all_out of Spirit Ryuu-Chi _and_normal Ryuu-Chi?"

"Apparently," said Spyro. "But that doesn't matter! I'll rip you apart with my bare claws!"

* * *

Back at the Dragon Realms, all the creatures that were gone patrolling Avalar and rebuilding Dragon Shores were back. They heard what Kuro had done and accepted him as their next king. The thunder started to strike. The storm had begun. Rain would fall shortly.

Kuro and Suki were joined by Bianca, Ember, and Jill. "So Hunter is probably fighting Panthera?" asked Bianca.

"Yes, and Spyro and Sparx are most likely fighting Shenron," said Suki.

"Or maybe it's already over," said Ember.

"What?" said Suki.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing," said Jill.

"I do too! How can we be sure that they're alive?" asked Kuro.

"I know Hunter is alive! I've watched him train... I know he's ready for Panthera," said Bianca.

"So you're just worried about daddy?" asked Suki.

"No, I'm worried about Shenron and that Shadow Star," said Bianca.

"As am I. I suggest we help them before it's too late!" declared Ember.

* * *

Spyro seemed completely ready to slay Shenron. There was no way he'd let him escape again. Spyro tried to walk over to Shenron, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even move his legs.

Shenron started laughing. Spyro looked down to see that he was stuck in the dark liquid from before. He had no Ryuu-Chi to break out of it. Spyro started to panic. So did Sparx. Sparx said, "Spyro! Relax! He's out of power too! I'll go get Kuro to get you out!"

"_Oh,_ _I'm _not out of energy," said Shenron. "At least not for too much longer!" Shenron laughed sinisterly. "Speak of the devil!" Sparx looked up to see that the Shadow Star entered the atmosphere.

The black sphere of dark energy was so powerful that it rejuvenated Shenron's strength. "Muahahaha!" laughed Shenron. "It is finally here!"

Shenron got up. "NOO!!" yelled Spyro. Shenron gazed at his treasure.

Hunter got up and leaped at Shenron. Shenron knocked him back down with his tail and yelled, "STAY DOWN!!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" yelled Spyro.

"What are _you_going to do about it?!" yelled Shenron. Shenron creeped over to Spyro. Sparx got in his face and spit out some fire. Shenron received a small burn, and eye damage, but the Shadow Star healed him instantly. "If I'm invincible now then one can only imagine my strength when I absorb that Shadow Star!" Shenron merely exhaled to get Sparx out of the way. "Weakling."

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Spyro. "HE IS ANYTHING BUT WEAK!!" Sparx looked at Spyro and almost cried of pride.

Shenron sneered and took flight toward the Shadow Star. All of a sudden, he was tackled down by another dragon. Shenron looked up and saw his adopted son, Kuro. "Kuro... my son!" said Shenron in glee.

Kuro looked down at the dragon he used to worship, "I am not your son, you are not my father!" Kuro clawed Shenron's face. Shenron was given five deep scars, but they quickly disappeared.

"This is not the father-son moment that I wanted! I hoped that we could be allies, but I have no problem killing you instead!" yelled Shenron. Shenron kicked Kuro off him and the two dragons started to fight.

Spyro looked over at Hunter and saw that he was knocked out from Shenron's attack. But Bianca and Jill walked over and picked him up. Ember and Suki tried to pull him out of the liquid.

"I'm relieved to see you all alive," said Spyro.

"We're glad you're alive to, honey," said Ember. Ember kissed her beloved husband and asked, "How come we can't get you out of here?"

"I'm all out of Ryuu-Chi. It's the only thing that can destroy this dark liquid," said Spyro.

"I see," said Suki. "KURO!! WE NEED YOU OVER HERE!!"

"KIND OF BUSY!!" yelled Kuro. Kuro and Shenron were exchanging identical blue fireblasts. Finally, Kuro released a blue fire vortex. It took Shenron from surprise. Shenron and the fire vortex fell on the ground in an explosion of blue fire. This gave Kuro enough time to go over to Spyro. Kuro emitted some Ryuu-Chi to the dark liquid, destroying it.

Sparx suddenly asked, "Where's Shenron?!" Bianca, Ember, and Spyro looked all around. Then they looked at the Shadow Star. Shenron was right next to it.

Shenron roared and flew inside of the Shadow Star. The Shadow Star absorbed into Shenron. Then there was an explosion of dark energy with Shenron evolving inside.

The dark explosion covered the sunlight. The heroes looked up at the darkness. It suddenly cleared out.

Shenron was a new creature. He grew twice in size, and had spikes coming out from most parts of his body. He was much more muscular and had a dark aura all around him. His horns grew out in a wicked way and his eyes were pale white. He was a monster.

"YOU STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST ME NOW!!" yelled Shenron. His voice was different too. You could still hear his original voice, but it was shadowed by a masculine, deep, horrifying voice. The heroes ran for the portals summoned by Bianca, but they didn't have enough time. "YOU CANNOT RUN FROM ME!!"

Shenron charged up a blast of dark ryuu-chi even larger and more powerful than the explosion from the light and dark collision.

Ember, Suki, Bianca, and Jill looked up at the dark sphere. Spyro, Kuro, and Hunter stood in front of them, symoblizing that they would protect them to the end.

Spyro spoke, "I'm sorry guys... I let you down." The blast was about to hit them. They disagreed with Spyro, they knew he did all he could.

"No you haven't," said Sparx. "You can still save us!" Sparx flew closer to the blast.

Everyone figured out what he was doing. "Sparx... you are the bravest of all heroes!" said Kuro.

"I'll never forget you, Uncle Sparx," said Suki. Suki started to cry.

"Thank you for everything," said Jill.

"You mean so much to all of us!" said Bianca who was also crying.

"You've always been there for us. I love you so much!" said Ember. Ember cried too.

"Heh, we've had some great adventures pal, I love you," said Hunter who was starting to get teary eyed though he managed a smirk.

"I love you all so much," said Sparx. Sparx was far enough from the others, he was ready.

"Sparx... no... I..." mumbled Spyro. Spyro was crying.

Sparx was crying too. Of sadness and pride. "You'll always be my best friend. I told you that I'd do anything for you! I always have your back," said Sparx. "I'm so proud of you. I love you!"

Spyro wiped a tear from his eye and said, "You're the strongest guy I know... you're my best friend and I love you too!" Sparx smiled and turned away to face the blast of energy.

The blast hit Sparx and came to a stop. After some struggling, Sparx absorbed the dark sphere. The energy disappeared. Sparx dropped on the ground in a dull-red color.

The others ran to the portal, Spyro picked up his fallen comrade and took flight to the portal. Before Sparx died, he said, "Remember... Spyro... I live in you." Sparx's honorable life came to an honorable end.

Spyro and the others went to the portal which then self-exploded.

Hopefully, Sparx's death will not have been in vain.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Hunter, or Bianca. I own everyone else featured in this chapter.**

**R.I.P. Sparx!**


	21. Tears

**Chapter 21 **

**Tears**

* * *

A portal opened in Artisans, out of it came four dragons, one rabbit, one cheetah, and a beloved hero. Bianca, Ember, Spyro, and Suki were still crying. Hunter, Kuro, and Jill were teary-eyed, but maintained their composure. Spyro was still holding Sparx. The portal behind them closed, and the dragons noticed that everyone was back. The thunder was hollering and it wouldn't be much longer until it started to rain.

"Our hero has returned!" yelled a dragon.

"Speak to us!" yelled another.

Spyro just stood there crying. Delbin and Flame, holding onto the Dream Orb, were in the crowd. They focused on Spyro. It seemed as if he was holding something. "Oh no," said Delbin.

"What is it?" asked Flame.

"Sparx is dead," said Delbin. Flame seemed shocked, he immediately flew up to his friends. Delbin followed him.

Kuro explained the situation to Delbin and Flame. Delbin said, "Ha, definitely sounds like Sparx."

"Yes, he's such a loving dragonfly," said Flame.

Spyro walked over to the ledge and looked out to his people, "Citizens of the Dragon Realms! I have failed you all! Shenron has absorbed the shadow star and is now more powerful than you can imagine!" All the dragons started to gasp and whisper to one another. "But thanks to this special dragonfly, I, and those behind me, have been given a second chance. I swear to you that I will not let you down a second time!" The rain began to fall, though for now it was merely sprinkling. "This brave dragonfly's name is Sparx. Some of you may not know who he is. But if it weren't for this little guy, I would've died as a youngling which means that some of you may not be alive if it weren't for Sparx. So please, give him a moment of silence..." The rain stopped.

Sparx was given his moment of silence. Suddenly, the rain came back and the thunder roared. Spyro flew away, no one followed. They knew he needed to be alone. Kuro watched as Spyro was flying, then he roared. The dragons roared in honor of Sparx.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Forgotten Realms, Shenron was enjoying his newfound power. He thought of possibly destroying the Forgotten Realms, but he figured that there would be no point if there was no one there to suffer the destruction.

Then he thought about taking over the Dragon Realms, hopefully Kirai had the Dream Orb ready. But they were supposed to kill Spyro's friends, and he just saw them. Hunter was alive too, meaning Panthera must have died. He closed his eyes and attempted to sense their presence. Kirai, Panthera, and Yami were all dead. "_Ah well_," said the terrifying dragon. "With this new strength I have no need for allies." He already forsaken those close to him within a matter of seconds.

"I'll just make my own kingdom; the Shadow Realms!" said Shenron.

* * *

Spyro landed down in Dragonfly Village. It was raining there too. On a normal day, the place was warm, bright, and beautiful. There were ponds and streams surrounded by green, grassy fields covered with an array of beautiful flowers. It was truly a paradise.

Most of the dragonflies were in bushes and trees to keep dry from the rain. The Dragonfly Leader, who raised Sparx for the first six years of his life, approached Spyro. Spyro showed Sparx to him and told him the story. More dragonflies flew over, some were friends of Sparx, some were mates of Sparx, and some were kids of Sparx.

Sparx was a true hero in these parts. He proved how useful dragonflies were. He served and protected the greatest hero of the realms. He stood in the face of danger. Everyone liked Sparx. Some of the dragonflies began to cry with Spyro.

"At first, I wanted to bury him with the Royal Family. He is our family, but I..." mumbled Spyro.

"We understand," buzzed the Leader.

Spyro followed the Leader to the top of a hill. It was a beautiful hill, especially during a normal sundown. This hill is the last land hit by the light before the sun goes down. A few dragonflies grabbed a small statue of Sparx. They put it on the very spot of the hill where it would be perfectly in the center of the sun to eclipse it.

Spyro walked over to it. He grabbed a rose on his way there. He put the flower in his mouth, Sparx in his left hand, and used his right hand to dig a small hole. He gently laid Sparx in there. His tears hit Sparx's body, as did the rain. He closed his eyes and looked away as he covered the hole with the dug out dirt.

The rain was pouring down on him and the other dragonflies. He dropped the rose over the grave and said, "Even the heavens cry for you, Sparx."

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Ember, Delbin, or Flame.**


	22. The Stars In The Night

**Chapter 22**

**The Stars In The Night**

* * *

The sun rose on a depressing day in the Dragon Realms. Three days have passed since Sparx sacrificed himself. All the creatures in the Dragon Realms and Avalar were awaiting their deaths.

Spyro woke up from his slumber in his castle. He looked over at his wife, Ember, and said, "It is time." And he flew off.

Spyro was on his ledge, speaking with Delbin and Flame. "You two are the most powerful dragons besides Kuro. I want you two to protect the younglings," said Spyro. They looked over and saw Haven chasing a sheep. "She is the next generation. It will be your duty to protect her and the others."

"We understand, Spyro. We will make you proud," said Flame.

"I've been protecting the next generations for decades! It won't be much longer until someone has to protect me!" yelled Delbin. Spyro, Delbin, and Flame chuckled a little.

"Don't worry," said Spyro. "Kuro will handle that!" Spyro hugged his companions. Then they flew away.

* * *

Hunter was walking with Bianca, they were holding hands. It was about noon. "... so you didn't kill him?" asked Bianca.

"No," said Hunter. "If I did that, I'd be no different than him. Revenge is not my destiny."

Bianca smiled and said, "You sure are a noble warrior!" Bianca kissed her husband. "So who killed him?"

Hunter smirked and said, "Fate."

"That's deep," giggled Bianca.

"Well, technically it was a falling tower, but, eh... whatever," joked Hunter.

"You goofball!" laughed Bianca. Spyro flew into the picture. "Spyro! What's up?"

"Hey Bianca," said Spyro who picked her up and hugged her.

"You have your own wife!" joked Hunter. Spyro picked him up and hugged him. "A little weird, but that's fine."

Spyro looked at them both and said, "I owe you guys so much."

"Nah," said Bianca. "You've saved our lives numerous times!"

"I wouldn't have had the chance if I didn't have such great friends like you two! Besides, you took me in when I needed you guys!" said Spyro.

"So you think you can handle him by yourself?" asked Hunter.

"I'm the only one that can. Please don't follow me there," said Spyro. "I've already had one friend sacrifice themself, I don't want you guys to die too."

"I understand," said Bianca.

Spyro looked at Hunter, expecting him to drag himself along. Spyro knew that Hunter would be killed. "Hey buddy," said Hunter. "Kick his ass!" Spyro smirked at his two long time companions and flew off again.

* * *

Now it was sunset. Spyro returned on his ledge with Ember, Suki, and Kuro. Suki was crying, Kuro was comforting her. Ember came close to tears as she looked into Spyro's eyes and said, "I love you so much. I know you can defeat him!"

Spyro kissed Ember and said, "You mean the world to me. I love you too." They hugged for a while. Then Spyro walked over to Suki.

Suki was still crying, "Daddy..."

"Don't cry, Suki, you're a strong girl. You're the most beautiful dragoness, and you're very powerful. Just like your mother and Sapphire," Suki touched her sapphire necklace. "I'm not sure if I'll return. It's up to you to carry on the next prince or princess."

Suki stopped crying and said, "I'll make you proud, dad!"

"You already have," said Spyro. "Remember everything I've taught you." Spyro hugged his daughter.

Now, Spyro walked over to Kuro. He looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Kuro, you've been through a lot, but it has made you the wise, powerful dragon you are today! If I don't return it will be up to you to lead the Dragon Realms. Will you be prepared?"

"Yes," stated Kuro. Both dragons seemed to have been holding a thought inside. They let it out at the same time. Kuro said, "You're like a father to me!"

While Spyro said, "You're like a son to me!"

Both dragon realized they spoke at the same time. Ember and Suki giggled a little bit at this touching moment. Spyro and Kuro hugged. While hugging, Spyro whispered, "Take good care of these girls."

"I will," whispered back Kuro.

Every creature of the Dragon Realms approached the ledge. Spyro looked down at them. He roared loudly, and they roared back. The dragons breathed fire into the air. Spyro and Kuro breathed their colored fire. Then, Spyro shot out a blast of spirit ryuu-chi, resulting in a beautiful glowing, white firework-like explosion. Spyro took flight.

The creatures would remember him as the greatest King.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shenron was in his new realm. It had a dark purple sky, with black cave-like ground. He had a large bed-like throne. "Not that impressive of a realm... but I have to save some energy for my little nephew!" His new, deep, demonic voice still couldn't completely overpower his sinister tone.

Suddenly, someone yelled, "Your reign of terror is over!"

"Hahaha, I've been waiting for... you?" mumbled a confused Shenron.

Shenron stared at his opponent. He appeared to be a knight. The creature had a glowing green sword. He lifted his helmet and revealed to be a fox. "I am Kitsune of Avalar!" Kitsune ran at Shenron and slashed his sword on the dragon. Shenron didn't even receive of scratch. Shenron laughed and tail whipped the brave fox to his death.

* * *

It was nighttime in Avalar. Spyro had just said his goodbyes to Elora, Jill, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Agent Nine, Moneybags, and the Professor.

Spyro walked over to the lake where he spent so much time at twenty-five years ago. The landscape had regrown ever since Sapphire and Kirai fought here.

The wind picked up and the stars in the night started to swirl around with the clouds. "Spyro, my child..."

Spyro looked up and saw the image of his father, Shendu. "Father... I have lost my way. My destiny is shrouded with confusion and guilt!"

"Why do you feel guilty?" asked Shendu.

"So many people have died protecting me from Shenron. You, Sparx, Waizu... I just can't help it," answered Spyro.

"Why did we die for you? Because by dying for you, we have sacrificed ourselves to save the realms. There is only one who can purify the realms of this dark threat, you!" answered Shendu.

This enlightened Spyro. "But if I kill Shenron, then my destiny is revenge!"

"If you kill Shenron, your destiny is fulfilled. Either he dies, or the realms are sent into chaos," said Shendu.

"Even if... I'm not powerful enough to kill him," said Spyro.

"Yes you are!" said a different voice. Spyro looked across the small lake and saw the spirit of Waizu.

"Master Waizu!" said Spyro.

"Remember your training... you may have to use 'that' spell..." said Waizu.

Spyro thought for a while and said, "I understand."

"Make me proud, Spyro," said Waizu.

"Make all of us proud," added Shendu.

"You have the power to save us all," buzzed another voice. Spyro looked to the left and saw the spirit of Sparx.

"Shenron has defeated the three of us and many more in combat... now it is time for his dark path to end once and for all," said Shendu.

"Wait, but I..." mumbled Spyro.

"You are a hero," said Sparx, fading away.

"I can't beat him!" pleaded Spyro.

"You are the Spirit Ryuu," said Waizu, fading into the night.

"I need you guys!" yelled Spyro.

"We live in you," said Shendu. Suddenly, the three spirits were gone with the gentle wind.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Ember, Delbin, Flame, Elora, Sgt. Byrd, Sheila, Moneybags, Bentley, Professor, or Agent Nine. I own Shenron, Kuro, Suki, Shendu, Waizu, Sapphire, Jill, and Kitsune.**

**I liked this chapter. My only regret is that maybe I should have saved Ranpu to replace Kitsune. But his death would have been more meaningful and whatnot.**


	23. The Final Battle of Light and Dark

**Chapter 23**

**The Final Battle of Light and Dark**

* * *

Spyro flew into the night, into the darkness. He flew to the Forgotten Realms. He looked around. No one was there. Suddenly, a black stone gate portal with a dark purple center. Spyro knew where this colossal portal would take him. He willingly walked into it.

Spyro was suddenly warped to a darker place; the Shadow Realms. He looked around, out of the shadows appeared the demonic dragon Shenron.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up!" taunted Shenron.

"So you've been waiting for me?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, I wanted to kill you before I attack the realms. That way, they will have no hope," said Shenron. Shenron started circling Spyro.

Spyro stood his ground and said, "I just talked to my friends, they believe in me. That's all I need. Waizu has predicted it."

"Soon you'll be able to join Waizu and the rest of your loved ones that I killed... shortly after I'll rip your friends apart. You'll all be reunited! It will truly be wonderful!" taunted Shenron.

"It's not going to work. I see my destiny," spoke Spyro. Spyro was a new dragon, he showed no signs of fear, doubt, or weakness.

"I see it too, it ends today!" yelled Shenron. Shenron shot out a large blast of dark energy. Spyro activated his spirit ryuu-chi and made a force field. Spyro was unscathed. "Last time we fought, you had the advantage. This time it's different!"

Spyro just kept quiet as if he knew something that Shenron didn't. He charged up a shot of light energy and shot it at Shenron. Shenron easily blocked it with one wing. Shenron started flapping his wings toward Spyro. It shot out multiple blades of dark energy. Spyro flew out of the way, but they started to follow him. He flew around Shenron hoping the blades would hit him. Shenron reached his hand out and gathered the dark energy. He turned it into a sphere, which he threw at Spyro.

The dark sphere hit Spyro. Spyro took the blast and hit the ground. Spyro quickly got back up. Spyro shot out multiple shots of light energy. Shenron blocked them all with his wing. Spyro smirked. Shenron wasn't blocking the hits, he was absorbing them. Suddenly, Shenron was infused with an explosion of light energy.

Shenron fell. He too quickly got back up, the invincible dragon seemed to finally be taking damage. "Good, this won't end as quick as I thought!"

Spyro dug all of his claws in the dark ground. He sent out a pulse, which Shenron felt. Suddenly, there was a big explosion of light energy coming from the ground at Shenron. It injured him and took the monster into the air. Spyro quickly flew up. Spyro began to charge a gigantic sphere of light energy. Shenron looked up and saw the awaiting blast. Spyro shot the blast at his enemy. Now Shenron was being violently pushed down towards the ground. Shenron and the blast hit the ground and resulted in a humongous white explosion.

Spyro landed down and waited to see if Shenron lived or not. Spyro was right, Shenron was alive, but he was injured pretty bad.

"You're wasting all of your energy, Spyro," said the monstrous dragon.

"At least I proved that you're not invincible," said Spyro.

This comment made Shenron angry, "I may not be invincible, but I am immortal!"

"You're not immortal. But immortality does exist. My father, my sensei, and my best friends will live forever in me. And when my time comes, I will live forever within every being of the realms," said Spyro. Shenron noticed something about Spyro. Normally, Spyro would react to Shenron bringing up his murdered loved ones. Shenron could no longer defeat him in his own head, he would have to get physical.

"Hahaha, I saw all of those three disgraces die before my own eyes!" yelled Shenron. Spyro kept his cool. "But I'm glad they're dead. NOW YOU HAVE NO ONE TO PROTECT YOU!!"

Within the blink of an eye, Shenron faded in front of Spyro and shot out a dark palm blast right in his face. Spyro went flying back and onto the ground. Shenron hovered above Spyro and flapped his wings with more dark blades, this time they all hit. Spyro's wounds would have killed him if not for spirit ryuu-chi. Shenron flew far up high, Spyro was still on the ground recovering.

Shenron charged a large amount of dark energy. He shot it out in the form of a extremely powerful serpent dragons. The dark dragon blast flew towards Spyro who could do nothing to stop it.

Is this the end of Spyro?

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro. I do own Shenron.**


	24. Fate of the Spirit Ryuu

**Chapter 24**

**Fate of the Spirit Ryuu**

* * *

Shenron charged a large amount of dark energy. He shot it out in the form of a extremely powerful serpent dragons. The dark dragon blast flew towards Spyro who could do nothing to stop it.

Spyro looked past the dark dragon blast and saw the dark dragon himself; Shenron. Spyro only got lucky a few minutes ago being able to hurt Shenron. He knew how much more powerful Shenron was than him. Shenron's strength was tenfold compared to Spyro. Was it hopeless?

* * *

_Suddenly, Spyro's life flashed before his eyes. He remembered how much he loved Shendu, Sapphire, Ember, and Sparx. He remembered all of his triumphant childhood victories; defeating Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, and the Sorceress. He made so many great friends over the years, especially Hunter, Bianca, Delbin, and Flame. And of course Sheila, Agent Nine, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, Elora, the Professor, Moneybags, and Zoe._

_But who could forget his traumatizing past. The day his father was killed. Spyro ran away. So many years of bottled up pain. All of that suffering caused by his own uncle; Shenron! That disgraceful traitor let the Riptocs to be part of the Dragon Kingdom. Shenron was cruel and selfish._

_After a while, Spyro returned and defeated Shenron. They thought he was dead, but they were all wrong._

_Though his body may be gone, his influence never left. Kirai, the mother of Shenron's kids, felt stronger about Shenron than anyone! She worshipped him even more than his right-hand man, Panthera. She brainwashed their adopted ryuu into praising Shenron. Kuro was the name of the little ryuu. Spyro only associated him with Shenron, but that wouldn't last longer._

_Spyro loved his daughter, Suki. And she loved Kuro. Kuro loved her back. Spyro slowly started accepting Kuro. But Spyro accused Kuro of leading him to the Outsiders. Spyro banished Kuro, but regretted it soon when Kuro helped convince peace between the dragons._

_Other than with Kirai and Panthera, Shenron was no more. But they were still wrong._

_Spyro was gifted with spirit ryuu powers from Jouten. He remembered when Waizu, Ranpu, and Yami told him. Spyro and Yami instantly had a rivalry. He knew that Yami couldn't be trusted, and he was right. Yami brought Shenron back from the dead with new shadow ryuu powers. With the casualties of powerful warriors and both sides, it has come to this._

_Spyro figured that once Shenron killed him, Shenron would kill his loved ones._

* * *

"Sparx died to give me another chance," said Spyro to himself. Spyro wouldn't let Sparx's death be in vain. Spyro refused to let this monster kill anyone else.

Spyro's inner emotions came out. But that wasn't it. Spyro's power wasn't only filled with spirit powers, but with love and compassion.

The dark dragon blast was only a few feet away from Spyro. That was as close as it would get. A huge mystical explosion of Spirit Ryuu Chi surrounded Spyro. The inner spirit ryuu-chi was so powerful that it vaporized the dark dragon blast. Spyro was more powerful than ever. But how?

"WHAT?!" yelled Shenron. "IMPOSSIBLE!" It sure would seem impossible. The dark dragon blast was Shenron's most powerful attack. It had the capabilities to destroy one of the three realms. And Spyro found a way to stop it.

Shenron flew at Spyro, charging a blast of dark ryuu-chi in his mouth. He got a few feet towards Spyro. Spyro was also charging a blast. Both dragons released the blasts at the same time, ending with a similar result as the collision at Evening Lake. But this time, the power was twenty times stronger.

Shenron got up, he was slightly injured. Spyro got up to, but he seemed to be in perfect condition. Suddenly, Spyro felt a powerful inner pain. Spyro tried to sense what was going on, and he figured it out. He called out more than spirit ryuu chi. He called out life energy.

His life energy fueled his spirit ryuu chi to become unlimited. But it came with a price. Spyro knew what had to be done.

Shenron yelled, "THIS CAN'T BE! I AM ALL POWERFUL!! I AM THE ULTIMATE DARKNESS!!"

Spyro nodded and said, "You are all powerful and you are the ultimate darkness."

"I HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY ALL REALMS! I AM THE SHADOW RYUU!!"

"Shenron, you have been walking a dark path for to long. The darkness has blinded you," said Spyro. "And I am the light that will destroy all shadows!"

A supernova of spirit ryuu-chi formed out of Spyro's aurora. The Shadow Realms were being destroyed. Shenron tried to fight back by shooting dark dragon blasts at Spyro, but all of them were purified and destroyed. Eventually, so was the dark dragon himself.

Shenron felt the blinding energy get to him. He couldn't escape from it. He was trapped in a sphere of spirit ryuu-chi. If his dark dragon blasts couldn't get through, then nothing could. More spirit ryuu-chi started to leak through the sphere, slowly disintegrating Shenron.

Shenron felt his body and soul being destroyed. He looked back on his life. His only regret was not killing Spyro as a kid. Spyro and Shenron were major parts of each others destinies. Shenron was the evil that stood in the way of Spyro bringing peace to the realms, and Spyro was the good that foiled Shenron's attempts for domination and destruction.

Shenron was engulfed in spirit ryuu-chi. The dark dragon died. His body was destroyed, as was his soul.

Spyro had completely destroyed the Shadow Realms and the Shadow Ryuu, just as Jouten destined him to.

The mystic supernova caused Spyro to save the realms and vanquish the invincible darkness. But it also caused him to sacrifice his life.

Spyro was no longer surrounded in white energy. He returned to his normal, purple self. Spyro collapsed to the ground on the brink of death. His eyes slowly started to close. His last thought was of his loved ones; safe.

Spyro died to protect the Realms and more importantly; his loved ones. Spyro fufilled his destiny.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro. I do own Shenron. Next week's chapter is the conclusion, stay tuned.**

**My favorite real character and my favorite fanfiction character: dead. R.I.P. Spyro and Shenron!**


	25. He Lives In You

**Chapter 25**

**He Lives In You **

* * *

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Spyro's lifeless body lied there on the ground. Suddenly, his body started to fade away with his soul. The wind began to pick up.

_Night and the spirit of life calling mamela_

In the Dragon Realms, the moon was beginning to set, while the sun was starting to rise. The wind started to gracefully touch all of the creatures. They woke up and began walking. Some started to fly.

_And a voice just the fear of a child answers mamela_

The creatures of Avalar and the Forgotten Realms felt the same comforting presence of the gusting wind.

_Ubu khosi bo khokho, we ndodana ye sizwe sonke_

Kuro looked in the sky, waiting for Spyro to return. He was touched by the wind. He instantly knew what happened.

_Wait, there's no mountain too great_

Kuro let out a loud roar, for all of the creatures in Artisans to hear.

_Hear the words and have faith_

The dragons woke up and felt the wind.

_Have faith_

They knew what happened.

_He lives in you_

Kuro stood out on the ledge, he was joined by Ember and Suki. Both of them were crying.

_He lives in me_

They were shortly joined by Hunter and Bianca. Bianca was crying, Hunter was teary-eyed.

_He watches over_

Spyro's spirit looked down at his former kingdom. The wind lightly breezed through.

_Everything we see_

The wind circled around Kuro, who then looked up and saw Spyro. Spyro proudly smiled at him.

_Into the water_

All the dragons and creatures of the Dragon Realms arrived.

_Into the truth_

Many portals opened up in Artisans, the creatures of Avalar and the Forgotten Realms arrived.

_In your reflection_

The creatures were overcrowded but they knew how important this was. They surrounded the ledge.

_He lives in you_

Kuro stared out at all of the creatures.

"As many of you have sensed," announced Kuro. "Our great, glorious hero; King Spyro, is dead. He sacrificed himself to defeat the great darkness that you were told of. Shenron returned from the dead as the dark threat." At that moment, a few creatures gasped. "Shenron has been the reason why our last two kings have died. I order a decree that no one speaks his name or his crimes. King Spyro sacrificed himself to save all of our lives. Let us have a moment of silence for our hero."

_He lives in you _

_He lives in me _

_He watches over _

_Everything we see _

_Into the water Into the truth _

_In your reflection _

_He lives in you_

All of the creatures were silent for that moment. The wind picked up again.

"Spyro's body is gone, but his spirit will always remain. He lives in us," said Kuro. Over at the royal family graveyard, there was an empty hole with a statue of Spyro over it. "Now will his closest friends do the honor." Ember, Suki, Bianca, and Hunter walked to the hole.

_He lives in you_

"I remember when I was somewhat evil... that little guy's bravery and good-hearted nature caused me to change for the better! I'll miss him so much..." said Bianca. The wind brushed up against her.Bianca started to cry and she walked over to Hunter's arms after throwing a rose in the hole.

_He lives in you_

"I remember when he first arrived in Avalar... I was skeptical of him at first, but we quickly became really good friends, he helped us save our Realm and he didn't even know us! The five years I've spent caring for him doesn't even come close to repaying all the great things he's done for me! He's saved all of our lives countless times, helped me find the love of my life, and he was the best friend a guy could ask for!!" yelled Hunter. A tear managed to fall from Hunter's eyes and into the hole with his rose. The wind brushed up against him.

_He lives in you_

Suki was bawling. Tears were almost violently dripping from her eyes. She walked up and said, "Daddy... I love you." She dropped her rose in and stumbled away. The wind brushed up against her ever so gently.

_He lives in you_

Ember was crying hard too, but had some control. She sighed and said, "I fell in love with you the moment we met. Words can't explain how much I love you. You've always been a hero, you've always been the greatest hero. At least you can finally reunited with your parents... and Sparx of course." The wind brushed up against her in a peaceful, loving way. She dropped her rose in the hole. Bianca filled the hole with a spell. They joined Kuro on the ledge.

_He lives in you_

The sun was completely up now. The wind gently brushed through the crowd.

_He lives in me_

Spyro looked down and rejoiced that his loved ones were safe.

_He watches over _

_Everything we see _

_Into the water _

_Into the truth _

_In your reflection _

_He lives in you_

Delbin, Flame, Jill, Zoe, Haven, Elora, the Professor, Moneybags, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Agent Nine mourned for their fallen friend, but couldn't help but smile because of how proud they were of him.

_He lives in you_

"But now," began Kuro.

_He lives in me_

"it is time,"

_He watches over_

"for a new King,"

_Everything we see_

"just as Spyro intended,"

_Into the water_

"I, Kuro,"

_Into the truth_

"promise to lead and protect you,"

_In your reflection_

"as King Kuro!"

_He lives in you_

King Kuro roared, and the other dragons roared with him. The creatures cheered too. Kuro released a blue flame, the other dragons breathed orange flames.

* * *

Kuro looked back up at Spyro's spirit in the clouds.

Spyro's destiny came to an end. Kuro's legacy had just began.

Spyro smiled and faded away. Kuro heard Spyro say, "Remember..."

They always would. No creature would ever forget the brave, heroic, and powerful; Spyro.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Ember, Bianca, Delbin, Flame, Elora, the Professor, Zoe, Moneybags, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, or Agent Nine. I own Shenron, Kuro, Suki, Waizu, Panthera, Kirai, Waizu, Yami, Shendu, Sapphire, Ranpu, Jack, Jill, Haven, Doki, Demon, Lurk, and Savage. **

**I've had a lot of fun writing this trilogy, especially this one in particular. I'd like to thank Draganta the Dragonlord and The True Crossover King for reviewing my stories. Reviews are my motivation, so if it weren't for these two then I probably would not have written this story. **

**Stay tuned weekly this summer, because on my profile I plan to give details on the fancharacters; like how or why I made them. I'm also going to get a little in depth to the stories, telling you a little more about each chapter and whatnot. It'll be cool, trust me. **

**I know I accomplished my goal of getting over 30 reviews, but that doesn't mean I don't want more. Please tell me what you liked about the story and the characters. Or what you didn't like. But mainly what you did like. E-mail me if you want to(e-mail is on my profile), I'll read and reply to all emails. **

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
